Silver and Gold
by Kiwi Gal
Summary: Minako is the young warrior Princess of Venus who is taken as a prisoner of war to Earth. COMPLETE SEQUAL SOON TO COME!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: YAY! My first fanfic to be published! *does the happy dance* Okay I just wrote this up in an hour after thinking about it for three days. ONE (the more the merrier!) review and I shall continue this one/ post another one I am working on. Plz tell me! Arigato for reading!  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"King, Queen they have come!" A young squire yelled as he ran into the Venusian palace's throne room. "An army from the Earth has invaded the East quadrant of the city, they landed right outside the gates."  
  
"Where is the Commander?" The King said rising to his feet. As he started to command on where the forces should be place around the palace, no one saw a young woman slip out the door and down the passageway. She was Minako, leader of the Sailor Senshi and the princess of Venus, but for all those who saw her she was an ordinary man dressed in long pants and a long shirt, wearing a brown cap.  
  
"Holy Crystal Sword, come to my hand! The time to Fight hath come!" Minako called raising her hand into the air as she reached a balcony. A glittering crystal long sword appeared in her outstretched hand just before she jumped off the balcony and ran towards the Venusian army's first General.  
  
"What is your plan of attack? Or are you just defending?" She hissed at the tall man beside her.  
  
"Any plan but yours. I know what you would counsel and I can not take that option. We shall defend the palace, with you inside it and then all shall fight here." He said sternly he looked down at her and continued. "If I die today will you grieve for me princess?"  
  
"You shall not die if you listen to me." She said quickly trying not to answer that question. "Now what we do is I led a charge over there,"  
  
"You have been studying the attack strategies of Ovion III too much." The general said glancing at the battlefield after listening to the young ruler explain her strategy. "I will take your plan, start commanding the left flank on their positioning, the invading forces shall be here in less than half an hour. Promise me that after you deliver my message you will return inside and stay with your parents."  
  
"Sir! The forces are awaiting your command." A knight ridding upon a horse called to the general.  
  
"Get inside Princess, I ask you." The general said before running off to his troops.  
  
**My foot I'll coward inside. Ever since the King announced my coming of age you and the other men won't stop hounding me.** Minako thought as she silently slid in to the lines of solders. A slight bit proud that her plan was being used, she waited for the invaders to appear and attack. As she had anticipated, the forces were roughly equal although the Venusian would soon have forces coming in from the gate of the city to corner any remaining enemies.  
  
"Here they come!" cried several captains as a long flame of fire shot up from inner wall of the village. Before long, a bloody battle had started outside the castle walls. Minako herself led the first assault against the enemy. The battle waged on and on, the blood-stained princess soon had had enough. Sinking her sword into the ground she muttered a few words before a golden light exploded from her body.  
  
As Minako started to fall to the ground she was caught by someone horseback. She heard her capture call for a retreat before turning his horse and galloping away. Meekly opening one eye Minako saw her castle growing steadily smaller. With a slight groan her energy faltered and she sank into darkness.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Well that's the end of Chappie one! Sorry that it is short but I am just starting this one. Please review or drop me a note at CassieLaFearie@netscape.net !!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

You see the Author, Kiwi Gal, otherwise known as hyper Cassie crying her eyes out in front of her computer. What is wrong you ask.  
"I GOT REVEIWS!!!!" She yowls "Lovley people like me! Thank you Fireglow, my first reviewer, and my dearest Pom Pom for reading my lil story with out telling Xaq! Thank you everyone who rveiwed!!!" She then proceeds to hug Isis Aurora Tomoe, windsphinx, Fireglow, and Pom Pom a million times.  
"I love you all! Oh yeah. hehe on to the story." She sais. A comic sweatdrop appears above your head. Yeah. she's lost it..  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"What do you have there General?" A young solider said as he led his master's horse out of the spaceship and into the green land of Earth. A tall man with shoulder length silver hair walked slowly behind him carrying a limp body.  
  
"A young warrior." The man said flatly, not wishing to tell any more than what was necessary to anyone. The man was General Kunzite, the head of the Earth's army, he was on his return from a highly unsuccessful campaign on Venus. Even though it was not usual to take prisoners during an unsuccessful fight, this woman in his arms had gained is attention in the battle. Not only had she slain many and led the first Venusian assault, a golden light had erupted from her body killing half of his army in one swipe. If that hadn't been enough to get Kunzite's attention, she was also very beautiful, her long golden hair almost touching the ground as he carried her to the castle.  
  
"Well you don't look very victorious." Said a man with long sandy hair said to Kunzite as he walked up the palace stairs. "Who is she?"  
  
"I don't know Zoicite." Kunzite said responding to his third in command, General Zoicite. "I will find out as soon as she wakes up. She led the Venusian army, I want to learn more about her."  
  
"That is just like you Kunzite. You have beautiful women all over Earth in love with you, and never giving them a thought you fall in love with a lady who defeats you in battle." Zoicite said laughing a little. "The King and Queen are awaiting your report in the throne room. I suggest you take the girl somewhere and have a maid dress her wounds before you go."  
  
With that Zoicite departed and Kunzite was left to take the uncouncious girl to a room. Finally deciding that the best place to put her was in a room next to his he walked through a few corridors and brought her into his room. A servant girl came and opened a door for him which led to a room that was reserved only for his guests.  
  
"Telena, this girl is from Venus. I do not know anything about her other than she can wield a sword. Please take care of her and dress her wounds, if she should wake find out about her. I will be back sometime after dinner." Kunzite said placing the blond girl on the bed and leaving the room.  
  
'Well this room hasn't seen a lady for quite some time.' Telena thought as she went to get bandages and a gown for the visitor. As she returned with her needs, Telena watched the young woman start to move.  
  
'Where am I?' Minako thought. 'I think I am on a bed, or cushion of some sort, but I thought I was on the battle field. Wait no. not the battle field on a horse, running away from my castle. This isn't my bed, and certainly not a Venusian hospital room. The comforter is velvet, we normally use satin.'  
  
"Where am I?" Minako said to the ceiling as she opened one eye. "And if this is Venus where is Artemis?"  
  
"Well lady, I don't rightly know about this Artemis of yours, but you are in Lord General Kunzite's care. On Earth lady." Said a girl with short green hair. "I, miss, am Telena, and I am supposed to dress your wounds. Who might you be?"  
  
"Minako I am," Minako said thinking, if she was a prisoner it might not be wise to tell that she was a Princess. "I am a maid in the castle. The castle on Venus that is. Who is this Lord General Kunzite?"  
  
"He is the man who brought you here." Telena said motioning for Minako to take her shirt off so she could bandage her arm. "He is the head of the army. Very handsome, many of the women would injure themselves brutally if it meant they could get the same as you."  
  
"The same as me?" Minako questioned a bit alarmed on what that could have meant.  
  
"No need to worry lady. I only meant to have him carry you in here and let you stay in one of his private rooms. There! Now your arm is alright, don't see any cuts. Do you have and wounds?" Telena said a bit surprised that she could not find a single scratch on this 'maid' from Venus.  
  
"No I'm fine thank you, I heal quickly." Minako said, she often had a habit of muttering spells in her sleep. "Now may I ask what I am to do while I am here and when I am to go back to Venus?"  
  
"I don't know miss. Lord General Kunzite will be back after dinner and then you may ask him. I was told nothing other than to tend to your needs. Now I suggest you take a bath, and change. You must have been quite worn out when the General found you, I don't think you have even seen him yet."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
In The Throne Room  
  
"General Kunzite, please report your campaign." The Earth King said looking down at the man kneeling a few feet away. Kunzite winced slightly as he rose to his feet thinking of his defeat.  
  
"You Majesties, the battle was as I expected an utter failure. We can trust Sage Beryl on the weather but not on war. Attacking a castle on another planet, by surprise with few troops on their side might have worked, but one vital part of her prophecy was wrong."  
  
"What part would that be?" The Queen asked, feeling a bit guilty for the failure. She had long trusted a sage by the name of Beryl, and in some wild state of mind sent her first General out on a hopeless mission.  
  
"She said that a man would lead the army, and their only goal would be defending the castle. Instead, the army attacked and was led by a young woman. She killed half the army before fainting. I brought her back here, she might teach us a thing or two."  
  
"How could one girl kill three-thousand men?" the King said leaning forward to hear the explanation.  
  
"I don't rightly know Your Highness. She kneeled in the middle of the battle and a great golden light exploded from her body. The light covered the land and killed many, but only men from the Earth, the Venusians seemed to be healed. I suppose al of her energy was the light, she fainted after her attack. When I left her in one of my guest rooms under the care of Telena she was still sleeping."  
  
"A golden light, on Venus, a young woman, an energy attack. and leader of the army? Was this girl wearing orange by any chance?" The Queen said pondering.  
  
"No, she was not. Why? Were you thinking."  
  
"You may be right my dear. General Kunzite there is a slight possibility that this woman is a legendary Sailor Senshi, namely Sailor Venus." The King said. "If she indeed is, then who knows what will happen? She is in your care until we find out if our suspitions. Please invite her to dinner, if she is a Senshi she is to be honored."  
  
"Yes your Highness." Kunzite said bowing and leaving the throne room. "Need something Jadeite?"  
  
"Nope. Just came hoping to listen to you say I told you so to our rulers." A man with short blonde hair laughed as he escorted his friend to his room.  
  
'She is defiantly a beauty, this girl I brought back.' Kunzite thought. 'Maybe I should try to win her heart. Not really my style but even while she lay unconscious in my arms I wished to make her mine. I hope she isn't a dimwit bubble-head as the other women here. At least she can wield a sword.'  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Just as the sun was starting to set, Lord Kunzite entered Minako's  
room.  
  
"Lord Kunzite, we did not expect you back so soon!" Telena said jumping up from brushing Minako's hair and bowing to her master.  
  
"I told the King and Queen that I had brought back a young lady and they whished to meet her. Telena, please prepare her for dinner and also help her find a sword, the King is interested in her fighting skills."  
  
"I will not be talked to that way." Minako said sliding off the bed and walking up to Kunzite. "I may be a prisoner of war but I am still a human. You may not talk of me as if I was not it the room."  
  
"And you will not talk back to me. If I say that you should be killed then you will be killed. You have no authority here." Kunzite said. Minako fixed her eyes on his and in a brief battle of wills, he was the first to look away. Closing the door Kunzite walked down the hall and back to his own bedroom.  
  
"Fiery one isn't she?" General Jadeite said. "I think you two make a good match, but I would like to know her better."  
  
"Jadeite, she is mine. I brought her here and she is mine and mine alone. You do not need to like her or dislike her." Kunzite said a bit harshly.  
  
"Cheese, don't worry I was only joking. You can be way too serious Kunz. All I meant was don't get too attached before you know everything about her."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Lady! You shouldn't have done that! He meant no ill will." Telena said looking through a closet trying to find an appropriate dress for Minako.  
  
"I don't care. I don not fear death. Must I go to this stupid dinner?"  
  
"It is with the King and the Queen! You must go or else things might turn ill. Behave for a while and then argue later." Telena said finding a long white frilly gown. Helping Minako take off the dress she had on, Telena slid the dress over Minako's head and tightly laced up the back.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" said a voice from outside the door half and hour later. A mumble was all Kunzite got for an answer. Minako was soon shoved out the door by Telena, and Kunzite couldn't help but smile inwardly. She was definitely beautiful, her hair was as golden as the sun, and her lips looking quite kissable to the general.  
  
"Lord Kunzite," Minako said making a deep curtsey. As she took his arm and they started to walk to the dinning hall all she could think of was how the heck to get out of this place.  
  
"Where is the sword Telena should have given you?" Kunzite questioned.  
  
"I have my own thank you."  
  
"So who are you?" Kunzite said, hoping he did not sound stupid. This young lady attached to his arm was making his head spin.  
  
"I am Minako, a maid to the Princess of Venus." Kunzite smirked. She couldn't fool him, she was no maid, a royal air surrounded her every move. As Minako and Kunzite walked on, two servants bowed and opened the doors to the main dining hall.  
  
"Ah so you are the young lady." Said a tall man sitting at the head of the table, a crown was set lightly atop his head. "General Kunzite always surprises me with his eye for young women. Now I hear you can handle a sword. I shall like to see your skills before we welcome you to the table."  
  
"Yes your Highness." Minako said, trying to move as far away from Kunzite as possible. Behaving nicely just wasn't her thing, but with the prospect of a good fight a gleam came to her previously dull eyes. "Who shall I fight?"  
  
"You can fight in a dress? Now that is talent." General Zoicite said. "You may fight whoever you wish, we promise to go easy on you. Now who are you may I ask?"  
  
"I am Minako, a maid in the Princess of Venus' court." Minako said proudly before mentally slapping herself, maid of her court? "I shall fight you Sir since you think you need not worry about my beating you."  
  
"Very well, guard, my sword please." The General said standing up and taking his sword from a nearby guard. "And your sword Miss Minako?"  
  
"Holy Crystal Sword, come to my hand!" Minako barely whispered. "Here it is."  
  
"Where do you keep it?" A man with long wavy brown hair said as he watched the sword materialize in her hand. Minako just smirked and swished her sword through the air.  
  
"Are you ready to fight?" Minako said.  
  
"Are you going to try and fight my in that big frilly thing you call a dress?" Zoicite said taking up a fighting position on the other side of the hall from her.  
  
"I don't call it a dress, I call it a curse to the female race."  
  
"Enough of that! Ready, set, Fight!" Jadeite called as Kunzite took a set at the table. A quick battle waged between souls before the swords flashed. Even in twenty pounds of unneeded lace Minako was amazingly quick. Before the fight barely begun it was over, Zoicite on the ground with the Crystal Sword to his neck and his sword lying on the floor about ten feet away.  
  
"Now who is taking it easy on who? You had a considerable advantage considering our attire." Minako said. Letting her sword disappear she backed away from the general and sat her self to where the Queen motioned to, next to Kunzite.  
  
"Maybe while you are here you would like to join in training our army, or at least our Generals is sword fighting. General Kunzite spoke highly of your skills." The Queen said. "Will you Minako?"  
  
"According to the Venusian law set down by Queen Marilin, I may not help your army."  
  
"Remember you still are a prisoner, their Majesties are your rulers now. Their wish is your command." Kunzite said.  
  
"I was going to continue your Highness, that I would be glad to defeat your Generals in battle any day." Minako said smiling sweetly to Kunzite.  
  
"Good! Then enjoy your dinner Lady Minako." The King said laughing at the blonde's confidence.  
  
After dinner Kunzite led a rather silent Minako back to her room. The dinner had gone well but Kunzite noticed that Minako looked sadder and sadder as the night wore on.  
  
"What is wrong?" he finally asked her when they had stepped inside his room.  
  
"I. I. I." She stammered.  
  
"You were wondering how long you would be prisoner?" Kunzite said looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Yes. I mean so far you are all very nice, and I always loved the Earth's botany. I suppose this is so far much better than home-" Minako gasped. She had reveled to her capturer her true feelings that not even her guardian and closest friend Artemis knew. She hated her life in Venus, just a porcelain doll to entertain men.  
  
"So you don't like Venus eh? Well if I can have my way, you will be here a long time." Kunzite said. He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. When he pulled away Minako blushed and ran to her room.  
  
'He kissed me the nerve!' she thought as she quickly undressed and got into a night gown.  
  
'Oh it's not like you mind Minako.' Said the other side of her  
  
'You're right. he is handsome. what am I saying! Am I falling in love with the man who captured me? I swear I only drank one glass of wine.' Minako thought as she drifted off to sleep still thinking about Kunzite.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
HAHA! I have finished! Hope you enjoy it! Please review if you like it. (I don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE critisisam!) More thanx to all my readers for getting this far! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Isis Aurora Tomoe and Pom Pom, the other senshi will be making an appearance in this Chappie and will be on Earth beginning of the next!!! YAY!! Thank you all who read and all who reviewed. I have been inspired to post my three other working fanfics, lol they are all Minako/Kunzite. Might post my InuYasha one as well. hehe I'm getting ahead of myself! Oh well have fun!  
  
By the way, in previous chapters there are mentions of things not seen later IE: Minako's secret (1) the presence she feels (3) and so on! These will be addressed in Chapter 4. GOMEN!!!! I'm working on how to mix them all in nicely  
  
P.S. I don't own n e thing like Sailor Moon and stuff (I have 20 dolls though!). the plot is my own, dream about it every night lol.  
  
P.P.S. Probably no one who knows me is reading this! Yay!  
  
P.P.P.S. on a serious note, might not update so much, oh well this might tide you off for a week two. Sorry but I have babysitting, a dog, and a sister who is leaving for a year AND I am making a costume for an amine convention. Actually BAAF, hey if you go, I'll be there on the Saturday, I'll be the one as Eternal Sailor Uranus, hyper and bouncey, with at Least a Tuxedo Kamen-girl and a no face and the dear Pom Pom you have heard so much about! Email me if you are going! I would love to meet you!  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
"Lady Minako!" Telena called as she pulled back Minako's curtains to display the sunrise. "Time to awake, Lord General Kunzite said that you would have breakfast here and when you are ready join him in the training room as usual."  
  
"I don't know why I bother going to morning trainings. They are such a bore. Kunzite is the only one I haven't defeated, and no one has yet to defeat me." Minako said laughing coolly. Minako had been on the Earth for more than three weeks now, and to her slight anoyment she was finding herself falling in love with the head general. Kunzite often talked to her about many things and occasionally kissed her for no real apparent reason. Minako had returned a few kisses but she still had mixed feelings for the General. She could not help but think that he was an intelligent and handsome man. She found herself wondering who he really was under stony exterior he seemed to always wear.  
  
In a half an hour Minako was feed, bathed, and dressed in long pants and a matching shirt, ready to do battle with anyone who thought they could fight her. Summoning her sword, she walked with Telena to the training arena.  
  
"Good morning Minako." Kunzite said flatly as she walked in not bothering to look up from sharpening his sword, he never gave her much attention while in company of others. The other men, Jadeite, Zoicite, and twelve others, seemed to be readying their weapons for the morning exercises.  
  
"Ah good you are all here." The Earth King said upon entering the room. "A slight change of plans, you know how much the men like to see a good fight from their generals, and since the moral went down after the defeat on Venus, ((Minako snorted)) I was thinking that maybe a show of swords would be a nice change. I know it's been a while since that battle but the idea just occurred to us."  
  
"What do you mean?" said the only general whose name Minako had not learned, but had gathered from Telena's ramblings that it was General Nephrite. He was the second tallest behind Kunzite, with wavy long brown hair.  
  
"Only a tournament between all of you." The Queen laughed merrily. "Lady Minako, after your show of skill over the past couple weeks, we wished that you would join them."  
  
"I would be honored to." Minako said sweeping a low bow. 'I really need to stop acting as if I was raised on the same level as they. I am only supposed to be a maid to. well, myself.'  
  
With groans, and many discussions on the fact that training was not for show and only to strengthen the mind and body, the military leaders were quite annoyed with this idea. One by one they consented until only Kunzite was left, his only ground of refusal left was that he could not fight a woman, no matter who she was.  
  
"Then I take it you will surrender to me when we are to fight?" Minako said with a curious gleam in her eye and a mischievous smile. Kunzite was taken aback for a moment, no one, especially not a woman had ever dare to act like that towards him.  
  
"I will only spar with you if you are the only one left that I haven't defeated and visa-versa." Kunzite said, knowing that the chances of her defeating the three other generals and the five leading captains were slim.  
  
"Good then you all agree! Good, now here is the idea of how the tournament shall be set." The King said happily.  
  
'The King must have been planning this for more than a week.' Minako thought as she stood off to the sidelines of a wide coliseum. The King and Queen had arranged for the sixteen fighters to face off in pairs, and one by one be eliminated from the tournament. Killing and injuries were prohibited, except for the accidental cut of too close contact. The tournament was to take all day, giving the soldiers a day off.  
  
"They might as well just give us wooden swords and tell us to pick daisies. What is the fun of battle with out risk?" Minako said, not realizing she was saying her thoughts out loud.  
  
"Very true, there is no point. But if you truly dislike it you may quit now, and surrender to Captain Varquan who you were supposed to fight first." A voice said from behind Minako. She whirled around to see it was General Jadeite.  
  
"I am not a quitter General. If the only way to defeat Kunzite is to fight in this silly tournament then so be it."  
  
"You two are a perfect match." Jadeite chuckled, leaning down to Minako's ear he whispered. "You and Kunzite are too perfect together. You know he is crazy about you don't you? What do you think of him?"  
  
"What is going on here?" Kunzite said staring at Jadeite as a dog might stare at a hated cat who tried to eat his food.  
  
"Nothing Kunz, Lady Minako here was just confiding in me her feelings about you." Jadeite said smiling and walking off.  
  
"I should introduce him to Rei." Minako hissed after him. "She would burn him to a crisp before the thought of saying such a lie would pass his mind."  
  
"Jadeite rarely tells lies to my face my dear. I shall see you later, if you are lucky you might make it to the second round." Kunzite said smiling at the blonde girl as she glared back at him.  
  
'He takes me way to easily. I shall when this tournament and even if he is not to fight me today, he will one day.' Minako thought as the King and Queen started to explain the day to the solders who had gathered there. Apparently there was to be a ball that night to celebrate the return of Prince Endymoin.  
  
'Oh great a dreaded ball. Generally I dance with Rei for fear of stepping on people's feet. I wonder how Mars is doing?' Minako thought as the first fight of the tournament began.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
On The Moon  
  
"Your Majesty! Sailor Venus as been taken by the Earth! Artemis reported in saying that her sword had disappeared from her room." a young lady with chocolate hair cried as she ran into the throne room. "What is our line of action? Have they issued a ransom? Might she be killed?"  
  
"Enough Makoto! We already know." A raven haired girl shouted at her, tears streaming from her violet eyes. "Minako will destroy half the planet before anyone could even lay a hand on her is she in danger. With her sword on hand she can be much more brutal than any one ever recorded in history. The 'goddess of love' of still alive, she couldn't give out on me."  
  
"Rei, I'm sorry. You'll see Minako safely back home any day now. Besides, it's been three weeks since that battle on Venus, she might only be doing her undercover work as usual." Another girl, with short blue hair said.  
  
"Ami is right!" a young blonde with long streaming pigtails chirped. "I, Serenity, Princess of the Moon, shall find a way to get Minako home! I was starting to enjoy my vacation from drill-master Venus. I hate her training, it's too hard."  
  
"Don't say that Serien, Venus is training you all to be good fighters." The Queen said. "Don't cry Rei, I swear tomorrow we shall start investigating the Earth for any clues about her. I'm sure that if Minako was in great danger and wanted to come home she would. Ami, Makoto and Rei, you should all be packed and ready to leave at dawn. Serenity shall stay here and contact you if they find any trace of her on Venus."  
  
"Yes My Queen." Rei said standing up and walking to her chambers.  
  
'Where are you my Minako? Are you okay? I know that the sacred fire cannot find you due to your stupid spell. Why the hell did you put that on you? What is the point of being non-searchable if I'm the only one who searches for you?' Rei fumed as she fell onto her bed. 'If only I knew you were safe, if you only sent me a sign. But you wouldn't think that I would be sitting her worrying about you, and if you did you would just show up one morning and say you were in your room wouldn't you?'  
  
"Rei? I'm sorry about what I said about Minako. I'm sure she's all right, don't worry we'll find her." Makoto said following Rei and sitting beside her.  
  
"Of course we will. Minako gives off a different kind of energy than most of the Earth people do. We just need to find the most powerful person with light energy." Ami said following suit and sitting on Rei's other side. Pulling out her pencil-case-size laptop she started to enter a search for Minako on Earth.  
  
"Ami, you won't find her that way. Remember last class? She was trying to teach us how to disguise our energy to make it look as though we are weak to take the enemy off guard, when and if we show our power." Rei said thinking about her friend and leader. "She can mask her energy as well, I've noticed on occasions when she stands next to Serenity during a gathering or something she has a tendency to mirror the energy that Serenity give off. So not only you can't find her real nature of power, but also she lowers herself so you cannot guess her real power."  
  
"I wonder how many fights Minako has gotten into so far today?" Makoto mused.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
On Earth  
  
"Three down, one to go." Minako said as if telling someone her battle count. She was walking around in one of the gardens thinking about the day. Only she and Kunzite were left in the bizarre tournament of the Queen and King's. Being extremely bored, Minako had finished her opponents in under a minute. Now she was getting restless and planned to go into battle and let Kunzite chase her around for awhile before she would let him humiliate him self  
  
"Good job Minako, you made it to the finals." Kunzite said, wrapping his arms around her waist and elbows so she couldn't hurt him too badly right then. "I have a bet for you. I win and I get to hold you like this all night, you win and I'll settle for just a kiss or two."  
  
"You're on!" Minako said, thinking for a second, she reflected on what just happened. "Wait if I win. oh crap. I swear Seren is rubbing off on me. I'm too quick to except a challenge. Now get off me!"  
  
"I'd rather not." Kunzite chuckled, leaning his chin on the top of her head. Minako tried to get him off but only ended up being kissed when she turned herself around in his arms. Thinking about the bet she had stupidly made, Minako kissed Kunzite back. She pulled his hands apart from behind her and lacing her fingers with his, she pulled his arms to his sides.  
  
"There now when I win, nothing happens, you already got a kiss." Minako smiled, pulling away from Kunzite at last. "Sorry that you won't have any fun with me tonight."  
  
"I said a kiss or two, one isn't enough for me. When I win, I won't let you run away from my kisses." Kunzite said smirking evilly. He leaned down again and almost kissed her but was interrupted by a cough of an unanticipated guest.  
  
"General Kunzite what are you doing?" said a laughing voice as Minako quickly backed away from him and turned to see the new comer. "If I knew that while I left you would have found a lady I should have left a few years ago."  
  
"Prince Endymoin, it's not like that." Kunzite started, blushing slightly. Minako noticed it was the first time she had ever seen him acting a bit stupid and confused. The other Generals appeared behind the Prince.  
  
"Of it is!" Jadeite laughed, receiving a glare from Kunzite. "Isn't this unfair? I being the best looking one, still doesn't have a girl while all of you do? Minako you must know some Lady with fine taste in men who would like me?"  
  
"That wouldn't be fine taste in men." Nephrite snickered.  
  
"I would introduce you to someone, but she is not here and I would only introduce her to you because you would be burnt to a crisp several times before you could make a move on her." Minako said smiling  
  
"That wasn't very nice Minako." Kunzite said smiling down at the blonde girl. "Save your anger and spite for our match, we began in only a few minutes. I would have told you when I found you but I half forgot after we made our bet."  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
"Ready to pick daisies?" Jadeite jeered from the sidelines as Minako and Kunzite faced each other in the coliseum.  
  
"What did that mean?" Kunzite questioned as he got into a position allowing him to quickly draw his sword.  
  
"Nothing. just a stupid comment I make earlier. May the best woman win." Minako smiled back making sure that it was clear to Kunzite that everything she had would go it to this fight if needed for her to win.  
  
"Are you ready to start this?" A young man said standing to the side, he had acted as referee for the other fights as well. "Let's get this started! Here we are in the finals, Head General, Lord Kunzite, ((huge cheers)) and the Lady Minako ((Silence)). Uh right! Okay take your positions, uh Minako?"  
  
"Hum?" Minako responded.  
  
"Aren't you going to call your sword?"  
  
"Nope. Not yet at least, might not need it at all." She said smiling.  
  
"Okay then." the man continued. "Ready! Set! FIGHT! And they, I mean, Kunzite is off! He is charging Minako his sword drawn and she dodges?"  
  
The commentator was useless for the rest of the time due to the fact that his eyes could not keep up their movements. Minako hadn't really dodged Kunzite's attack, she just jumped over him.  
  
"I'm over here!" She called before running again. After about fifteen minutes she started to get bored of having him chase her in circles. She was yet to summon her sword and was just starting to get Kunzite to really work at attempting to even get with ten feet of her, when she noticed some power tugging at her. Trying to analyze the type and origin of the power in her mind, Minako stopped quite suddenly in front of Kunzite who just happened to be running with his sword in hand.  
  
"Didn't your Mother every tell you not to run with sharp objects in front of you? I knew I didn't need my sword this round." Minako said in a half whisper as she knelt to the ground clutching a deep gash in her stomach.  
  
"Minako! You shouldn't joke about things like that." Kunzite said as he knelt to her side before trying to help her stand while leaning on him.  
  
"Well this was interesting." The referee said blinking. "I suppose since General Kunzite broke the rules accident or not, Minako is the winner."  
  
"Kunzite, if I walk all my blood will get every where. If you don't mind, could you pick me up and carry me some place where there aren't so many people?" Minako sighed after slumping down to the ground in a third attempt to walk. 'For once the pain has over powered me.'  
  
"Anything for you Minako." Kunzite said sweeping her up in his arms. Before any of the nurses and doctors of the palace could stop him, Kunzite was running far away from the coliseum and towards the palace.  
  
"Stop. Kunzite. I will lose too much blood this way. There's only one solution." Minako moaned holding on to his sleeve tightly, she continued in a whisper as he slowed down. "Venus teleport... don't give out on me! Venus teleport! Now damn it!"  
  
Forcing all of her remaining energy into the last five words, Minako had safely transported Kunzite and herself into. well actually she had no idea where. The two were zooming through many galaxies. Minako sighed, the transportation would have taken them where ever Kunzite was going, and apparently he hadn't thought that far yet.  
  
"Where are we going? Or rather where were you thinking of going?" She said looking up and frowning at Kunzite. The galaxies around them stopped spinning and they found themselves in Kunzite's room.  
  
"Put me down." Minako commanded, and was soon laid on his bed. "Idiot, I should have thought before teleporting. Kunzite, come over here, you are covered in blood. Just sit next to me, I'll be fine in a minute, you may leave if you want, floating blood is never very pretty to most people."  
  
Kunzite sat with his back leaning against the headboard of the large bed as Minako made a golden light shine from her body to prevent the escape of anymore blood and seriously thought of just going to sleep but knew better then to let herself stay in that condition. Touching the center of the blood stain on Kunzite's shirt, Minako slowly pulled her finger back, making a long strand of blood come out which slowly changed into a ball encased in golden light. She repeated this on her clothes and then just held a finger up to gather the blood from the arena and Kunzite's sword.  
  
"Maybe I should just keep them there. I think they are pretty." Minako said slightly laughing at her blood-orbs. Touching each one with her finger, she swirled them around and let them make a small tornado looking form before they disappeared into her finger. The gash in her stomach healed itself and Minako looked extremely tired.  
  
"Minako. I. I. I am sorry. I didn't mean-" Kunzite started before his lips were covered by Minako's finger.  
  
"I'm fine. only a little tipsy, pardon me if I act drunk, this generally happens after I play with my blood." She laughed before cringing and curling up into a ball. "Damn it. Who the hell has their own blood on their sword?"  
  
"Are you alright?" he said, his voice giving away his deep concern.  
  
"Wonderful! Not unless you count the fact that your blood might kill me from the inside out. Stop worrying about me and I'll be okay, this is nothing compared to. ah who cares about ancient history." Minako blabbered, "Oh! I feel better already."  
  
"Is there anything that I can do to make up for almost killing you?"  
  
"No, you won the fight fair and square." Minako said, returning to her old self a bit. Getting up and walking around in a circle before deciding she was too tired and sat back down on the bed. "Congratulations I suppose."  
  
"Actually according to the rule you won. I doubt that even you were healed to perfect health you would want to keep up your winning bet today." Kunzite said with a tint of evil in his voice. A soft smile started to show as he sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"A fight is a fight and I gave out before you therefore you won." The warrior Minako lost her battle to a more flirtatious Minako as she leaned over and wrapped an arm around Kunzite's neck and ran her pointer and middle fingers over his lips. "You should smile more, you look even more appetizing then you do normally."  
  
"Minako, you are this drunk just from putting your blood back in yourself?" he asked as she curled herself around his upper body and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm not really drunk. I just. I just don't put my mask on. Everything I say I mean. unless I lie, and if I do lie I have reason. You only know one lie from me." she murmured. Within a few minutes she was asleep, still attached to Kunzite, with his arms around her, yet now she was smiling a lazy smile. Deep down she was happy for herself, she could leave anytime if need be by teleportation but now she had a person who was more than a friend and had seen her softer side for a little while.  
  
"A mask you say Minako? I hope I'll see everything that lies beneath it." Kunzite mused before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
The light was just barely starting to fade out of his large east wards facing window, when Kunzite was awoken by a tingle running through his body.  
  
"I wanted to see if I could make it to your lips before you woke up." Minako cooed, seeing his eyes open. The tingle he had felt was her kissing his neck. "I guess you are a pretty light sleeper. You look so calm while you were asleep, instead of the normal rigid atmosphere you posses. I'm sorry I had to awaken you, but don't you have a ball to attend?"  
  
"Why now? I just want to stay here, balls are not my kind of thing anyway." he groaned wishing that he didn't open his eyes.  
  
"You must. It is your responsibility as a Lord on Earth." She said as she started to disentangle herself from him. "You must go even though you may hate it, it is your duty. I'm sure there will be at least one woman who you dance with who won't step on your feet."  
  
"You, I hope." Kunzite said smiling a little before wiping the happiness away. "Minako, why did you stop so suddenly during the battle?"  
  
"Not telling if you aren't getting ready to go to the Prince's dance." She said stretching herself out on the bed.  
  
"You aren't getting ready either."  
  
"I don't have to go." Minako said sticking her tongue out at him. "I will hopefully never have to wear a dress made on the Earth again. On Venus you can actually breathe when you wear a dress."  
  
"So you will not go? Not to save me from boredom and crazy women?" Kunzite pleaded as he leaned over her, holding himself up with his hands on either side of her neck.  
  
"There is a slight chance that I will go. You get ready in any case and I'll see what I can do. But if I fall asleep during the party, it is your fault." Minako laughed pushing the silver hair falling in her face behind Kunzite's ears.  
  
"You have to come Minako. You said that I won the fight, therefore I win the bet as well." Kunzite said smiling. He laughed as her ran his fingers down her cheek and she regretted her battle ideals.  
  
"I can't get ready while you are on top of me." She said shifting herself and trying to wiggle out from under him. Slipping off the bed she made her way to her room leaving Kunzite to stare after her before changing into attire for the dreaded ball.  
  
"Where are you.?" Minako whispered to the ceiling. She had dreamt of Rei crying in her chamber on the Moon. Minako mentally took herself to the moon and was soon in her mind running through endless corridors until she reached Rei's room. Rei was packing as Minako's spirit entered the room. Rei was in a daze and said out loud as if to no one.  
  
"Minako, don't wear the orange one again, just because you wear it to every dinner doesn't mean it will make men walk away from you. You really should were that red dress of yours. that is only if you wish to impress." Rei looked around and noticed that Minako herself was not there at all. "I could have sworn I felt her come in. oh well I shall see her tomorrow when we go to the Earth. I'm sure she is there."  
  
"Wonder what she'll say if she walks in on Kunzite and I during a little moment?" Minako giggled as she awoke from her trance. "Lovely gal, she's been worried about me this whole time I was gone. Well she told me I should so I might as well."  
  
Minako grinned as she flicked her wrist and snapped. A long sleeveless red dress floated in the air, and soon a long red ribbon appeared beside it. After changing into the slim dress, quite difficult seeing that it had a lace-up back, and readjusting the light underskirts several times, Minako found herself staring at the floating ribbon and wondering about the spell she had use for it. Casting the spell on the shoes she was wearing, they blurred out of sight and into the space in front of her eyes.  
  
'If you reverse the words to mean." she stared, trying out her new incantation, she soon found herself flying painfully slow around the room. "I knew it was too good to be true, this is the ancient version of the teleporting spell. Crud! Wait until I improve it and soar into battle!"  
  
"Minako? Are you okay?" Kunzite called as she landed with a thud, she didn't exactly land on her feet. "Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Aren't you impatient? And I'm fine just tripped. kinda. I'll be down in a minute." She called back, running to the mirror to tie her hair in a half pony-tail with the ribbon. Letting the rest of the ribbon trail down to almost the bottom of her hair she walked towards Kunzite's room. "How do I look?"  
  
"Very pretty." Kunzite said as he noticed her every curve, and she laughed as she noticed a certain bulge emerging under Kunzite's pants. "You know we can still stay here and not go to the silly event."  
  
"I could, but you certainly may not stay. Your Prince just returned, you have to go, whatever, I am leaving." She said walking out the door and turning left.  
  
"You are going the wrong way love." Kunzite said as he put is arm around her waist and led her in the right direction. He didn't let go of her until they were bowing to the Queen, King, and Prince, in the ball room. Minako almost ran off to find a quite corner when Kunzite was stopped by a few women. She was stopped of her search when she ran into someone.  
  
"Fighting so much you forgot how to curtsey?" a lady laughed as she held out her hand to Minako. "Greetings Venusian, I am Beryl, a sage on this planet."  
  
"Minako," Minako said taking Beryl's hand and shaking it. A shock went through Minako's head as she locked eyes with Beryl. It seemed for eternity they were standing there as Minako tried to channel her energy into her hand to make the woman explode.  
  
"You are too sleepy. Give it a rest!" Beryl said withdrawing her hand quickly and walking away. Minako walked in the other direction planting herself in the shadows of the castle, outside on a balcony. She took to walking on the rail several times and finally settling down on a rail and singing her bare feet over the edge, her shoes probably still floating in her room.  
  
"May I have a dance?" a voice said from behind Minako.  
  
"No." she replayed not even bothering to look. This happened several more times over the next hour, with other people coming and going, until one held her and drew her back to lean on him while she still sat on the railing. Minako was just about to jab him with her elbow and punch him when she looked up at who it was.  
  
"You came to a ball but did not dance for the past hour?" Kunzite said as he stared up at the moon.  
  
"No one asked me."  
  
"I saw many men walking out here and coming back looking a bit upset, when I asked the last one he said you had rejected a dance with him."  
  
"Right he was no one, no one I wanted to dance with."  
  
"Am I someone?" Kunzite laughed as gently brushed his lips down Minako's neck.  
  
"Maybe." She said, thinking which was better staying there or dancing. "I'll dance with you as long as you don't step on my feet."  
  
"Agreed!" he said helping her down and escorting her into the center of the ball room. Minako felt a little embarrassed as more than three fourths of the room stopped to watch them. After Kunzite had taken her hand and but the other on her waist and begun to dance, Minako spent the rest of the night looking into his eyes and could care less if everything around her was suddenly destroyed, hell she probably wouldn't notice it.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
"You were right Rei, the red dress was a much better choice than the other one." Minako whispered as she lay down in her bed in her night gown. After about ten rather long daces with Kunzite, she had almost fallen asleep on her feet so had wisely retired to her room. That is after a long goodnight kiss in Kunzite's room.  
  
"I wonder what you will think my dear sister in arms. The golden stone has been melted and fallen in love. I await your judgment when you come ere morning." Minako laughed thinking of her raven hair friend attempting to kill Kunzite.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
HAHA! Well that's the end of another Chappie! Crud! On Microsoft Word it is 13 pages!!! CRUD! Oh well! Hopefully chappie four will be up next week or the one after. I am quite busy these days. Sorry for how the format turned out, can't get the darn thing to indent. Oh well! Email me at CassieLaFearie@netscape.net for suggestions, questions, comments, WHATEVER!!! I'd love to hear from you! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello! Ah finally the fourth Chapter is done! Our favorite white cat making quite a stir! He will make an actual appearace next Chapter, I would have done it in this one but I figured it would make the Chappie too long. Hope you all like it! That you everyone who reviewed!  
  
br "Serenity! You may not come wit us!" A raven haired girl hollered at the Moon Princess. "Even your mother said no!"  
  
"So? Minako isn't allowed to wander around much with out Artemis but she does anyway! Rei you are sooo mean!" Serenity shouted back.  
  
"Stop it you two!" The Mercian princess said. "This is no way from the royal ladys of the Moon and Mars to act! Seren, you are not coming due to the fact that once we get down there you will go running off. Makoto and I could find you but it is a pain to get you back here!"  
  
"She's been to the Earth before?" Rei questioned raising an eyebrow. The princess of Jupiter stepped up to her friend's side.  
  
"What Ami means is that Serenity will be off in some garden of rabbits. Don't you remember when we went there on a mission to find that person. who was that? Do you remember?" Makoto said turning to Ami for support.  
  
"Not of the top of my head. Rei! Let's get into our clothes, grab out back packs and head off!" Ami said taking the raven haired girl's arm and running down the hall.  
  
"Serenity! You are an idiot! I have no problem with keeping your little secret about you and that damn Prince, but if you don't want Minako to find out then DON'T LET REI KNOW! The two of them are tighter than grease on a pot!" Makoto started yelling after the other two were out of sight.  
  
"Makoto. that doesn't make sense. I thought grease slips around."  
  
"It doesn't matter! If you ever want to go sneaking to Earth again better keep a lid on your mouth. If Rei, Minako or anyone else finds out, you'll have a person following you every day, every minute, every second."  
  
"OK! I'll be good and stay here! But I am going down there soon no matter what!" Serenity yelled clapping her hands over her ears and running down the hall. Sighing Makoto walked to her room and after changing clothes, she grabbed a small pack. Flinging it over her shoulder she slowly found her way to the courtyard, lost in her thoughts.  
  
"What is with you two?" Rei demanded as she studied her two friends faces. "Are you still on this dimension?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah Rei." Ami said as she nudged Makoto, and taking her hand held computer. The three girls were all dressed alike, simple dull-colored skirts going down to their ankles, with matching long sleeved shirt. Each preparing their weapon incase of an attack as soon as they landed, they chanted their spell.  
  
"Mars teleport!"  
  
"Jupiter teleport!"  
  
"Mercury teleport!" With that a flash of light was seen before the apparently vanished. They were zooming through space hold one another's hand. Rei half dragged the other two along in her urge to make sure that her best friend in the world, Minako, was safe.  
  
brbr ~On Earth~ brbr  
  
"May I ask why we are in the garden and not training?" Minako said as she looked up at her tall silver haired companion. She had only been woken up about an hour ago by Telena, and was told to get up and get dressed. Telena had left her out in the garden to walk with the General Kunzite.  
  
"Because I was worried about your wound. Don't you think one day is quite a short time to heal?" Kunzite said, half lying. Well, he was concerned that she was too tired from the previous day to do any real training. He had thought last night just to let her do what ever she felt liked today, but after seeing her all dressed up for the ball, and having her in his arms for quite some time, he changed his mind. He decided that he would look after her that day and the next, how many days she needed in order to be fully prepared to go back into training.  
  
"I'm fine! I could fight you right now!" Minako said glaring at him.  
  
"Speaking of fighting, I have a few questions my dear Minako." he said slowly choosing his words for a question that had bothered him all night. "In our match yesterday, why did you stop so suddenly?"  
  
"Why?" Minako said, memories of the day coming to her mind. She was in a tournament with all of the top men from the Earth's army and during the last fight she had been toying with Kunzite, making him run around the arena. Before her sword was even called upon she had stopped short in front of him and more importantly, his sword, resulting in a terrible wound. Although she had healed herself with an ancient magic, her sides still tingled with pain every now and then.  
  
"I felt an aurora. or some sort of thing tugging at my spirit. I was trying to figure out where it was coming from when someone ran into me. I hope it was nothing urgent. It left as soon as you helped me." She said. 'I hope nothing was wrong with any of the girls. I know that Rei was fine as of last night. but that force! It seemed like something that I had left behind, something which wanted desperately to see me.'  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?" Kunzite said, leading Minako to a bench and sitting her down next to him. His urges to hold her were quadrupled when we saw the grave look on her face. He was half afraid that she would stand up and simply vanish, and never return. She had been so cheerful and loving the day before, now she was a warrior seeking out her enemy.  
  
"You said to me last night that you wore masks. Why conceal who you are? You are as lovely inside as you are on the outside, no, diffidently more beautiful." He said cupping his hand under her chin to make Minako look him in the eyes. After staring into his eyes for a minute, she swatted his hand aside, she stood up and walked down the rows of gardens, before lightly pushing aside a bush and running out into a long green meadow.  
  
'He reminds me of home. all those stupid men, following me thinking they are worthy of attention.' Minako thought before sitting next to one of the trees that dotted the landscape. She looked up to the sky and watched a blur of in the distance. "Rei you are going fifteen miles too slow."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Kunzite said leaning against the tree behind her.  
  
"My rescuers." Minako laughed, forgetting her thought of Venus for now.  
  
"I hope they don't find you any time soon." Kunzite said as he slid down to sit next to her. "I am truly sorry if I hurt-"  
  
"Don't worry. It wasn't you, I was thinking of home. Pardon my rudeness." She said leaning her back against his chest. "As for your question, I am only myself around those I love and trust, or those who see me after I have used way too much energy than is healthy. The masks are to keep others away, like when I met you. But I guess it didn't work did it?"  
  
"You love me then?"  
  
"Yes Kunzite. You have been such a good friend, that I have almost forgotten that I am a prisoner here. Thank you for everything."  
  
"Am I only a friend Minako?"  
  
"I would answer you now but I must leave you. I must welcome my guests." Minako said. Taking his hand she stood up and walked towards the castle, the General moving slowly behind her.  
  
"Makoto! Where exactly are we going?" Rei demanded. They had landed on Earth and were swiftly walking towards a tall castle. "We can't go in there! At least not just head on, we have to sneak in quietly if at all."  
  
"You are such a worry wort! If Minako is in there, we will have to get in through that window over there." Makoto said pointing to a window on the third story.  
  
"You are crazy." Ami laughed. "No we will go in through the main entrance and find our 'contacts'. They sill know where she is. What will the pairs be?"  
  
"Do you need ask? Give the leftover ones to Rei, she can manage."  
  
"What are you talking about? Contacts? Who are they? TALK NOW!" Rei half yelled as she pulled the two girls into a halt. "Have you two been sneaking down here behind my back? Why the hell would you do that?"  
  
"She'll find out as soon as we get inside anyway." Makoto said giving Ami a questioning look.  
  
"You're right. Rei, a few months ago we meet two men and to make a long story short... we are in love with two of the generals of Earth." Ami said blushing and poking her two pointer fingers together.  
  
"You know what? I am so confused right now that I won't even ask. Let's go find who you are looking for and find Minako. And then we are leaving and not coming back! One of you lead to your loves and I'll take it from there. NO KISSING while I am present unless you wish to be severely injured. All of those men I find immensely disagreeable." Rei grumbled.  
  
"Of course!" Makoto chirped starting to run towards the palace. The other two followed suit and soon they were running through the castle, Makoto and Ami welcomed by various servants, until they reached a tall wooden door engraved with various weapons.  
  
"Zoicite!" Ami squealed after poking her head in through the door.  
  
"Nephrite!" Makoto cried happily as she opened the door fully to see a large training room, empty except for three men. Turning her head slightly, Rei thought she heard a noise from behind her. Before she could blink a long object was in front of the three girl's necks. Ami gave a shout, Makoto fumbled for a dagger while Rei laughed, maybe a bit too hysterically.  
  
"What did you do wrong girls?" a cool voice came from behind them. "Be glad this is only a broom not a sword."  
  
"You usually wear heels in palaces though Minako." Rei said pushing the broom away and turning around to hug her friend. "We were currently unarmed, off our guard, and talking to young men?"  
  
"Don't mind the last part a bit." Minako hugging her other two friends.  
  
"You know each other?" Jadeite blinked. "Minako I don't think you are telling us everything."  
  
"Jadeite! How rude of you to doubt me. I was going to introduce you to a fine young Lady. Rei this is Jadeite, please let him live at least five minutes." Minako smiled widely. "Evidently you know them as well."  
  
"May I inquire to how a maid in Venusian palace met the Princesses of Mercury, Jupiter and Mars?" Zoicite asked, completely bewildered.  
  
"Zoi, you think she is a maid?" Makoto laughed, not noticing the death glare on Minako's face. "This is the Venusian Princess to whom you speak."  
  
"Minako is this true?" Kunzite said glancing down at the blonde with an emotionless face.  
  
"Of course! You DID meet her the same time as us. On the Moon for Serenity's coronation. Minako was the, what did you call her Kunzite? Something about a sunrise. the beauty of a sunrise in human form or something? Ami do you remember?" Makoto continued to babble.  
  
"Makoto. I deduct ten points." Minako said as calmly as she could, trying to suppress the anger inside her.  
  
"Minako! Ten points? That is way too many! Makoto didn't do anything." Ami cried upon hearing the number. "Besides who gave you the idea for a points system anyway?"  
  
"You've never had Artemis breathing down your neck every time you father introduces you to someone of the male gender." Minako said finding the broom in her hands quite interesting. "Didn't do anything my butt."  
  
"Minako, Artemis is worried sick over you." Rei said quietly making Minako stop twirling the broom. "He knows that if you wish you would destroy this planet but it's been almost a month since he's seen you. Luna is worried about him, he hasn't talked to her in days."  
  
"Rei, I do not wish to talk about this in our present company. You three come with me and we shall talk somewhere more private." Minako said her cheery mood dropping to a dark one. "Excuse us Generals."  
  
"I'm afraid that he will do something rash. You know how he is when it comes to your safety." Rei said as she and Minako sat in the garden, Ami and Makoto had been left behind to stay with the generals that they loved. "Not to mention the fact that you are always hiding your energy, making it impossible for us to find you."  
  
"It's his fault I am not home Rei. It's his fault that Venus isn't under Earthan rule. Everything is his fault. Probably his fault that you were worried about me and that you three came here."  
  
"It is, well the last part anyways. Why you blame him for the others I will never know. He did send us down here, and he was the one who told me you were missing. I suppose you actually did come to my room last night then? Or at least your spirit. What was with the feeling I had about you wanting to wear that damn dress of yours?"  
  
"The Prince returned last night and I had to go to the ball. You were diffidently right about wearing the red one. Turned a few heads with it." Minako chuckled before her face went serious again. "So why are you here? Has something happened?"  
  
"Minako you idiot. We came here to bring you home, I mean for heaven's sakes you are a prisoner here."  
  
"I don't want to go. Rei I hate life on Venus. Even when I am on the Moon I have no peace from Artemis and then I have to train all you brats. I like it here. I want to stay here for as long as I can."  
  
"Minako. you like him don't you?" Rei said examining the girl's face carefully. "Or is it more like you are hiding from your responsibilities?"  
  
"I am not running away from any thing! I just like it here. You know I would never run away from something, I would stand and fight it to the death." Minako sighed as Rei gave her an all knowing look. "Yes. I do love Kunzite, but that is beside the point!"  
  
"No Minako that is the whole point. If you didn't love him you would have run home ages ago. I would have never known you were kidnapped-"  
  
"I wasn't kidnapped!" Minako shouted, not liking the fact that Rei made it sound as though she was just taken away like a helpless damsel. "Kunzite just-"  
  
"Found you and took you? Oh yes much better Minako." Rei said. "Just please come home when we next come. I am sure there is some way or another to get you out of here. And when that time comes will you be flying through space with me?"  
  
"Who knows what that day will bring?" Minako said. They continued talking for a long time before joining the others. Kunzite stuck to Minako like glue while she teased Rei about 'smelling love a' brewing' between the raven haired girl and Jadeite. Makoto and Nephrite excused themselves, and Ami and Zoicite had to conveniently leave to help with one thing or another.  
  
"Don't worry Mina, we will be back soon and will have some way to get you out. We only came this time to locate you, we'll be coming within a week I should think." Rei said as she and the other two girls walked away from Minako. A tear slid down Minako's cheek as her friends flew far away.  
  
"At least Mina is a better nickname then babe. Must I really go back?" She said to herself.  
  
"Well you can't stay out here all night can you? Come on Minako, we have training tomorrow, you need all your energy if you think you are healed enough." Kunzite said not realizing that she was lamenting her return to Venus not to her room. The two had almost reached the grand doors of Kunzite's room when a loud cry was heard.  
  
"What's wrong?" Minako demanded as she unceremoniously pushed inside her room. Telena was sitting there in the dark holding a flickering candle.  
  
"A man. he... he. he!" Telena started before going into hysterical tears, and sneezing. "Lady Minako! I swear someone is out to kill you!"  
  
"Telena, what are you blabbering about?" Minako said sitting beside her and blowing out the candle, there was enough moonlight to see by. "Why would someone want to kill me? Who was it? How did he get in here?"  
  
"I don't know Lady! He must have been here from when I came in, I never heard him enter. After I light the candle I saw him and he saw me. He demanded to know where you were. I thought he was Lord General Kunzite, I thought I saw silver hair. I told him I did not know, then he told me to warn you he was coming to get you and then he vanished! Vanished I tell you! When that happened, I realized that he must want to kill you, so I screamed out of pure fright."  
  
"Silver hair?" Minako thought. She hadn't seen any one on Earth other than Kunzite. 'I swear if it is a certain cat I shall kill him.'  
  
"Well it wasn't me, Telena." Kunzite said from the doorway. "We must discus this with the King and Queen if we have an invader. Especially if they are a suspected murderer."  
  
"Yes Sir." Telena said as Minako helped her stand up. The trio made their way to the chambers of the royal family quite slowly due to the fact that Telena was still hysterical, and going into sneezing fits.  
  
"Telena did you get a cold or something?" Minako asked the young woman.  
  
"No ma'm. I haven't gotten sick in ten years. I only sneeze because of cats or marigolds. You didn't pick any marigolds today did you?"  
  
"I swear if it is Artemis, I will kill him! Why the hell should he come here and scare Telena out of her wits? He already sent the Senshi to get me and I'm not quite in the mood to go home to Venus." Minako muttered angrily.  
  
"What was that Minako?" Kunzite said knocking on the doors of the chamber and being allowed inside.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Kunzite! Minako! Oh and. Telena correct?" The Queen said coming out of her study to meet her guests. "What brings you all here at this hour?"  
  
"Telena was in Minako's room when an intruder appeared. Telena, you may tell the rest." Kunzite said. The servant girl explained what had happened to the queen and then fell silent, embarrassed to have disturbed her.  
  
"Well this is interesting." The king said, he had joined them only seconds after Telena had started to tell her tale. "Well Minako obviously can't stay in her room tonight if someone has threatened her. Kunzite what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Excuse me," Minako interrupted. "I think I know who came tonight."  
  
"Really?" Telena squeaked.  
  
"Well I might know him. Surely you have heard of the planet Mau?" Minako said turning to the rulers. "All the people of Mau are both humans and cats. Telena informed me that she is allergic to cats, and she was sneezing until we came down here. It would make sense if she was reacting to the fur of my friend when he transformed back into a cat to run out of the room."  
  
"And what do you make of the threat?" the Queen questioned.  
  
"If it was him, it was only saying be ready to go back to Venus. He has always had a bad choice of words. Just about half the things he says to people he doesn't know sounds like a threat." 'Especially when I am concerned with the matter.'  
  
"Minako, we would feel much better if maybe you were moved to a different room for a while with someone there to watch over you. The planet Mau has been having some revolts as of late. We heard here that Venus was thought to be one of their targets. The King said.  
  
"Even so, Artemis would have nothing to do with it! He would never hurt me! Even if there was a threat I can easily take care of them myself." Minako pouted angrily. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at Kunzite who was glaring down at her, hoping she would stop talking.  
  
"Minako can sleep in my room. I'll move to the couch or something." Kunzite said turning back to the rulers. They instantly gave their approval and wished the trio goodnight, with a promise to continue the discussion in the morning.  
  
brbr  
  
"If curiosity didn't kill the Cat then it was Minako." Minako muttered as she changed into a sleeveless nightgown witch only went down to her knees.  
  
'I wonder what is bothering Kunzite. He seemed more stern and uptight since Rei and the others got here.' Minako thought. Walking into Kunzite's room she blushed slightly finding that he was shirtless.  
  
"You can sleep on the bed, I'll get some blankets and sleep on the couch." He explained as he saw her standing in the hall way.  
  
"Kunzite I'm afraid that won't do. You sleep in the bed tonight and I'll be on the couch." Minako giggled as Kunzite laid down on the couch finding that his feet stuck over the edge. Giving him a mischievous look from where she now sat on the bed Minako continued. "Or we could just forget about the couch for now."  
  
"Minako, before anything else I must ask you, who is Artemis?"  
  
"Artemis?" Minako said sounding as if she was repeating the name of a long and confusing spell. "He's a man from Mau-"  
  
"No who is he to you?" Kunzite said walking over and sitting next to her.  
  
"He is my guardian. He has watched over me since I was a small child. Only a friend and a brother like person." She said thinking for a moment. "Is that why you were so quite after Rei got here and was talking about him? Were you worried or something?"  
  
"Only that you might have a lover on Venus." Kunzite said cheering up slightly.  
  
"You were worried about that? You silly." Minako said wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling his cheek with hers. Minako felt him stiffen in her hold and Kunzite slowly pushed her away.  
  
"Don't do that Princess." he whispered pulling her arms back to her sides.  
  
"Why not?" Minako said a tear rolling down her eye. She only wanted to be close to him before she had to go back home. 'What have I done wrong? I don't want to end on bad terms with him!'  
  
"Am I only a friend?" Kunzite said holding her hands in his.  
  
"I can only answer half of that, you hold the other part. Your heart I am sure will tell you my answer. The question is do you want to be more than a friend?"  
  
"Why did you run away from me today?"  
  
"I told you that."  
  
"You said that it was because you were thinking of home. But what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Your words. I can't stand compliments like that, every man I have ever met has said something like that. none of them knowing, just talking. I guess the main part was your hair." Minako smiled as she freed a hand from his grasp and twirled a lock of his hair around her fingers.  
  
"My hair?"  
  
"Um. Silver, like Artemis' while he's human."  
  
"You do love him don't you?" Kunzite said standing up and walking to the couch. "Well then I hope he comes to get you soon."  
  
"Kunzite? But I don't." Minako said tears starting to fall rapidly.  
  
"If your heart can find the find the kindness, please spare me of your words." Kunzite said, he never wished to hurt her but how could he just sit there and listen to her speack of her lover? 'I wish you were right about my heart telling me that you love me, but I suppose there is another.'  
  
The General did not sleep that night. Minako had cried herself to sleep, every sob making his heart feel tighter. He wished he could go and comfort her, always stopping himself because she had a lover on Venus, one he could never replace. br Ahh and that's the end! Well see you in about two weeks, this next on might take a while, I have to get ready for school and sew my costume for an anime convention next weekend. Bye bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello every one! Sorry I took me so long to post and that this chappie isn't too long, but life in my house has been crazy getting ready for school. I hope I can update in two or three weeks, and I promise it will be a long chappie. If you are bored read my other stories!!! Okay see you latter -Kiwi Gal  
  
P.S. Please R&R!!!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
The next day pasted mournfully slow for Minako. She had woken up, very confused due to a wet pillow and an unfamiliar ceiling. Quickly remembering what had happened the last night. Looking around for Kunzite, she found that he was gone. The couch was a mess, she could tell that he had been tossing and turning all night.  
  
"Why Kunzite? I tried to tell you that Artemis is only a friend but you wouldn't listen. I wanted to tell you I loved you but I can't without knowing how you feel. I want to be more than a friend to you, and I swear I will kill myself if I never tell you my feelings for you." She whispered. Getting out of bed she walked into her own room and got dressed for training.  
  
"Sorry Mina! I can't let you in here today, Kunzite says." Jadeite said as Minako tried to enter the training room. "What ever did you do to him Minako? He's never been this upset. You have far surpassed my futile attempts to annoy!"  
  
"What have I done to him? He's the one who won't listen!" Minako said a bit too loudly, turning and storming away. Jadeite sighed and went inside the room to relay her words to Nephrite and Zoicite, who were immensely interested in what was happening between the two.  
  
"M'lady?" Telena said cautiously opening the door to the women's bath. "Lady Minako, Her Majesty wishes to speak to you. I brought you a dress to wear today since you won't be doing training."  
  
"Thank you Telena." Minako said putting down her wash cloth and drying herself off with a towel. She changed quickly and then was led by Telena to the Queen's sitting room.  
  
"Minako dear!" The Queen said rising and hugging Minako. Ever since the girl came there the Queen had found herself growing quite attached to the young Venusian. "I hear that you saw the Sailor Senshi Mars, Jupiter and Mercury yesterday."  
  
"Yes I did." Minako said as she and the Queen sat down at a small table laid with food.  
  
"So they wish to take you home now Princess?"  
  
"Yes they did."  
  
"When will you be leaving?"  
  
"Your Majesty, I may be a Princess but I am still a prisoner here."  
  
"Minako, you are a guest. You have been Kunzite's guest since you arrived. He was interested in you so he brought you back here. Didn't he tell you? I told him that after you regained your strength you were to be sent home. I enjoy your company so I didn't ugre him to tell you. Rather silly you think that he brought you here? He has always acted before thinking when it comes to women."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"According to the thirty-ninth treaty, no prisoners were to be taken in war and no attack were to be made uncalled for." The Queen explained.  
  
"Then how do you justify your attack on Venus and why aren't you in war now?"  
  
"Because of you mother we are not in war. The sage who ordered the attack did it without our approval. And since you protected your people, no one on the Venusian side was lost. Your mother talked her husband in to not going into war. Your mother has always been a good woman. Minako did you know that we are related?"  
  
This conversation went on for most of the day, and they ate breckfast and lunch in her rooms. Minako learned much about the Earth kingdom and its history while also learning about how she was related to the Queen, the sister of a cousin's son's wife was the Queens mother. The two women took a long walk in the gardens last almost until dinner. The Queen took leave of Minako asking her to join the usual crowd of honorees for dinner.  
  
Dinner was also painful due to the fact that she had to sit next to Kunzite and he wouldn't talk to her. Jadeite and the others treid to lighten the mood but generally to no avail.  
  
"Hey Minako! If you want you may stay in my room tonight. No way anyone would think of finding you there." Jadeite said wrapping and arm around Minako's shoulders as everyone exited the dinning hall.  
  
"I though you were in love with Rei?" Zoicite pondered.  
  
"Yeah but I doubt Minako would want to spend another night in the same room as Kunzite or visa-versa."  
  
"Thank you for your concern but if the intruder is my guardian it would be easier for me to be where he can find me. Besides I bet Rei will hear of it if you are offering yourself to other women." Minako said ducking from under Jadeite's arm to walk behind him. One by one the group split, leaving only Minako and Kunzite walking in silence. Neither spoke until both had changed into the same pajamas as the last night (Kunzite wore a shirt since the night was cool) and were gathered in Kunzite's room.  
  
"You sleep in the bed tonight General. You need the sleep, I'll be fine here." Minako said sitting on the couch ready to curl up and fall asleep.  
  
"Minako." Kunzite started to say before stopping himself.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"What is troubling you so much?" Minako whispered almost an hour later. She was kneeling at Kunzite's side her arms crossed on the bed.  
  
"Who says I am troubled?" Kunzite said rolling on his side so his back was towards her.  
  
"I do. I know you are. If it is about last night then please allow me to talk while you listen quietly." Minako said to him as if he were a five year old.  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
"I don't want you to act this way to me."  
  
"Why are you sitting there, the wind is cold."  
  
"Why do I love you?"  
  
"That is one no one can answer because it isn't true." Kunzite said, sitting straight up and facing her. "Is it?"  
  
"And if I did love you? Would you care? Would you listen to me at all?" Minako said a small tear escaping no matter what she did to prevent it.  
  
"I will always care for you Princess."  
  
"Don't call me that." Minako said, her voice harsh and cold.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you never did. Why can't we be like how we were before the girls came? Everything was fine then."  
  
"Minako come and get under the blankets, you will catch a cold."  
  
"I'll just close the window thank you." Minako said getting up and walking to the window to close it halfway to allow air to still enter. As she returned to Kunzite's side she was a bit shocked her he grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Let go!" Minako said as she struggled to free herself. Although she wanted to be close to him, now was not the time for it. She was still a bit mad and did not know his full intentions yet.  
  
"No, Minako please stay here. I love you."  
  
"You didn't want me to leave?"  
  
"At least not with that Artemis person."  
  
"Artemis is only a freind Kunzite! I only love one man and that is you! Damn it. I can't believe I am crying again. You are a total idiot. Why the hell do I still love you after you tore my heart?" Minako said half to herself. She was now sitting with her legs folded under her, her knees on either side of Kunzite hips. "Stop looking at me like that."  
  
"Minako. I." he said a bit surprised at hearing her voice. He had been staring into her eyes for a while now with out her really noticing or caring. "Minako I am sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. How could I not get jealous when all you did yesterday was talk about this man? I couldn't help thinking that you were in love with him and I was still only a friend to you. I was afraid of you leaving without me telling you how I feel about you. I'm-"  
  
Kunzite was still trying to apologize when Minako covered his mouth with hers. Easily pulling her hands free of his she wrapped her arms around his neck and stopped the kiss.  
  
"Don't apologize so much. Once is enough for me. If you have any wisdom in that head of yours you would know by now at least that you are more than a friend." Minako whispered, passionately kissing him again. Kunzite hesitantly returned the kiss before his want of her took over. Running his tongue over her teeth, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer. They kissed for what would seem eterity to any on looker, but for the two people sitting on the bed it was too short a time when they had to pull back due to lack of air.  
  
"We should do that more often." Kunzite said, holding Minako tightly around the waist and nuzzling her neck with his cheek. A light moan was all he got in a reply, making him start to kiss her neck.  
  
'I shouldn't be doing this!' Minako thought angrily at herself. Sure she had fallen in love with him and the feeling was mutual but she felt weird letting him be so close to her. It almost scared her, what they were doing, she had kissed a man before but he ended up brecking her heart, part of the reason that she was always cold to people, especially men. She let another moan of pleasure escape her lips as Kunzite worked his way up her neck as he started to try to roll her onto her back. 'Crap. Artemis is going to kill me. I should really stop this. If only it didn't felt so good!'  
  
"Hn? Minako? Did I do something wrong?" Kunzite said shaking her from her thoughts. He had successfully pulled her down off his lap and on to the bed. He had noticed her stiffen from underneath him and start to pull her hands away from where they lay in his hair. Pushing himself up on his arm, he looked down on her face to see her expression.  
  
"Nothing is wrong."  
  
"You're lying." Kunzite said as he rolled onto his back to stare at the celeing.  
  
"Kunzite, I've just... just. never been with anyone before." She said slipping underneath the covers as a cold gust came in.  
  
"Then you have no idea what you have missed." He said rolling over on top of her once more, a scary gleam of passion in his eye.  
  
"Enough okay?" Minako said after letting Kunzite nibble on her ear for a little while. "I only came over here to see what was bothering you. I'd like to get some sleep tonight, I despratly need to train in the morning, I haven't used one of my weapons in over a week."  
  
"Have it your way Princess." Kunzite said rolling backwards yet again. "If you really want sleep that badly then you better be ready to spar with me tomarrow. Don't bother sleeping on that stupid couch, you can sleep here tonight."  
  
"Thank you." Minako giggled. In a sudden urge to be close to him, she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Smirking to himself on how well this was going, Kunzite put an arm around Minako's waist, and began smoothing her silky golden hair with his free hand.  
  
"Did you hear something?" she said trying to look at his face.  
  
"No. What did you hear?"  
  
"I thought I heard a noise like someone stepping on a branch that can't fully hold their weight. I must have only heard the wind." She said, disentangleing her arms from him. While one hand rubbed the arm he put around her, the other hand was working on undoing his shirt buttons. Finishing her task, Minako began to caress Kunzite's muscular body with both her hands. When she saw him smile slightly in pleasure Minako started to lick his chest and work her way slowly to his face. By the time the two warrior's lips had locked on each other again, Kunzite's shirt was laying somewhere on the floor and Minako's night gown was trying to fall off as the straps started to slip.  
  
"I thought someone need to get some sleep?" Kunzite whispered as Minako nuzzled his neck.  
  
"One night without sleep isn't bad for once." Minako said starting to lick him again.  
  
"You are the last person to ever need beauty sleep." He said turning his head and kissing her slowly leading her lips in one direction so she was laying on top of him to keep contact. Hearing a crack at the window and seeing a shadow across the moonlit floor Kunzite pushed Minako off him.  
  
"Stay here." He hissed. Hating to leave the warmth and love of Minako he slid off the bed and walked towards the window which he could had swore was closed.  
  
"Minako what the fucking hell is going on here?" A man growled as he stepped from the shadows. Kunzite noticed the man was almost as tall as himself, with long silver hair and dressed all in white.  
  
"Artemis." Minako barely whispered.  
  
"Well? Explian yourself!" Artemis growled. "Who is this man and what the hell were you doing before I got here?"  
  
"Don't yell at me. I didn't do anything."  
  
"Oh you didn't? Minako I can see through your lies, I can easily guess what you were doing. You have done something, including running away from home which enough for me to yell at you!" Artemis yelled.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Kunzite said coldly wanting Artemis to take his mind off of Minako.  
  
"That is none of your business. Minako come we are leaving, your parents are worried sick about you."  
  
"I am not going. I am staying here with Kunzite. You can't make me leave." Minako said getting off the bed and standing next to Kunzite, wrapping her arms around his.  
  
"You are coming home with me and that is final. You will soon have no reason to stay here." Artemis said gathering energy into a glowing orb in his hands. Minako stood in front of Kunzite , her arms streached out, making a golden orb around the two. Artemis fired his orb, and soon many others, but all were sucked into the shield Minako was controlling.  
  
"Stop this!" Minako bellowed as she let down her wall during a short break in her guardian's attacks. She ran to Artemis and flung her arms around his neck. "Why do you want to kill Kunzite?"  
  
"Minako." Artemis whispered, relaxing and putting his arms around her shoulders. "Because I want you to come home. Do you have any idea how much I miss you? I miss your voice, even if you yelled at me I would be happy. Life is not complete without you. This man doesn't deserve to even hear your name, he is the one who almost killed you!"  
  
"Kunzite would never try and kill me. It was your god damned fault I got injured." Minako sighed leaning against Artemis. "I felt your presence and if you weren't there I would have won that stupid battle. But I'm fine now so does it really matter? I am not going home Artemis. I love him."  
  
"What?" Artemis gasped pushing Minako away from him. "You love him more than me?"  
  
"You will always be my best friend and the brother I never had but you and I know both know that there is a difference in family love and other love. Do you really want me to return so badly that would tear my heart to pieces?" Minako said stepping backwards.  
  
"No Minako." Artemis bent down and kissed her cheek. "I will return for you in the morning. If I could I would say you may stay if you had one of the girls with you, but I can not. I am sorry but if you do not return home your father is going to declare war on the Earth."  
  
"No. I'd kill him first." Minako whispered as a stern distant look crossed her face.  
  
"I know you hate him but if you ever want to come here again without too much troble then you better come home with me. Be ready by dawn." Artemis said jumping out the window. Minako sank to the ground and covered her eyes with her hands and cried. Kunzite sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should leave now." Minako said starting to stand up, intending to make a dash for her room and change to leave with Artemis.  
  
"Why should you? Since you have until the morning why rush your departure?" Kunzite said as he caught her wrist.  
  
"I have been too much trouble. If our planets started a war with one another it would all be my fault. If I go now there would be less of a chance of war."  
  
"Didn't you just tell Artemis you loved me?" Kunzite said pulling Minako towards him as he sat on the bed.  
  
"Yes, but that has nothing to do with my leaving."  
  
"Princess don't you see? If you leave now it would tear both of our hearts. Stay until you absolutely must go."  
  
"I will leave at day breck though. I can't prolong much more than that." Minako said sitting in his lap and curling herself around him.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Yay! Now there is the end of another Chappie! Well if it was too short it was pretty confusing. SNEAK PEEK: NEXT CHAPTER! Minako leaves and goes back to Venus, but guess who else has their eye on the golden planet? Oh and yes Beryl will be in the next Chapter, I have yet to figure out a way to make it so Minako doesn't kill her yet. XP 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. *thinks* oh wait never mind it's only been about a week. Okay so this is a great chapter if I do say so! Took a rather unexpected turn that even I was surprised at! Haha weird that the writer of the story is so shocked. I hope you enjoy this! Sorry to all you Luna fans, I swear I am not trying to mess her relationship up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~  
  
'Why does the sun bother to wake up today?' Minako thought as she slowly opened her eyes to see the sun coming in the window. 'Crap. I have to go now. It will be less painful for me if I leave without saying goodbye.'  
  
Minako reluctantly pulled herself away from Kunzite, noticing how cute and care-free he looked as he slept. After gently kissing his forehead, she walked off to her room and changed into the clothes she was brought to Earth in. She was about to but on the cap when she noticed inside it was the ribbon she always used to tie her into a bun under her hat. Sighing Minako flung the hat to the waste basket and quietly slipped through Kunzite's room, leaving the red satin ribbon on his dresser.  
  
"Where are you going little Princess?" An ice cold voice came from behind Minako as she walked out of the main Palace gates to meet Artemis on the edge of the forest.  
  
"Is it any of you business Madame Beryl?" Minako hissed at the woman with long flowing red hair. Shivers ran up Minako's back as she felt an immensely evil presence on the other woman.  
  
"It is my responsibility to watch over the Earth."  
  
"It is not. That is the duty of the royal family and besides you are not in charge of watching over me." Minako replayed.  
  
"No but your Death is mine!" Beryl half yelled, a gleam of hatred rising in her eyes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~  
  
~~~~A Few Moments Before~~~  
  
"Minako." Kunzite moaned in his half awaken state. He was quickly relived of all sleepiness when he noticed the pressure of the Venusian's body was no long against him. Sitting up, he scanned the room for her not seeing any trace of her except the door to the corridor slightly ajar, and a red ribbon beside his bed.  
  
"Shit! Minako you should have waken me or something." Kunzite cursed as he ran out of his room in only his pants. Running down the halls looking for Minako, Kunzite witnessed a huge beam of light flashing in front of the castle. Momentary stopping his search for Minako he ran outside to see a panting Minako leaning over an unconscious Beryl.  
  
"Don't move! It's still here!" Minako called in an immensely harsh and distance voice. She had just sent a huge burst of energy at the sage knocking the evil aurora from her body. Minako touched her simple round earring making a small gold visor wrap around her eyes. Searching around for the evil sprit, she spotted it looming closer and closer to Kunzite.  
  
"Leave him be!" She called, flicking her wrist and making her sword appear. Running with amazing speed she slid in between the General and the aurora. Holding on to the sword with both hands Minako slashed at the spirit , only to be blocked by its own sword formed from shadows. The battle waged for a few minutes until the severally injured aurora vanished from sight and feeling. Minako snuck to the ground to rest, too early in the morning for a big train session, it had been tough enough just to get the spirit out of Beryl's body and mind.  
  
"Minako what happened?" Kunzite said as he knelt beside her.  
  
"Beryl was possessed. You better watch over her, who ever was trying to control her earlier is almost sure to try and take her again. Did you feel the spirit I was fighting?" Minako asked putting her hands in front of her so she didn't fall over from exhaustion.  
  
"Vaguely, but I couldn't see anything."  
  
"If you want to know the truth I couldn't see it either." Minako laughed tapping her earring and retracting the visor. "Thank god for the labs on Mercury. I'm sorry Artemis put looks like I can't get us home."  
  
"If I didn't know you as well as I do then I would think this was some plan to stay here longer." Artemis said walking silently over to her, not taking notice of Kunzite's existence. Artemis stooped down and picked Minako up, one arm under her legs the other behind her back. "Don't worry I can get us both back in one piece as long as you don't mind my speed."  
  
"Artie, you are slower than a slug." Minako said before turning her head to Kunzite. "Thank you General for everything maybe will meet again."  
  
"Minako I." Kunzite was going to tell her to stay forever, or at least until she was healed of weariness but a white orb had encircled her and Artemis. Within a heart beat the two had sped away out of eyesight. Kunzite sighed and went to tend to the fallen sage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~  
  
"You really don't like him do you Artie?" Minako said clinging on to Artemis' shirt with one hand as they flew through space.  
  
"Are you okay?" Artemis responded looking at her hand.  
  
"I'm fine, but you are avoiding my question."  
  
"You know I don't like any one who touches my Mina." Artemis said in almost a half growl.  
  
"What if I told you that my father likes Kunzite and we are to be married in a month?"  
  
"You would be lying." Artemis said as Minako smiled and snuggled against his chest. "Save your lying for your parents, I am sorry for yelling at you last night-"  
  
"But you can be over protective at times. Don't say any more Artie. It's okay, I am sorry I made you worry. Now shut up and let me go to sleep."  
  
'Mina, if only you knew how much you meant to me you wouldn't keep doing this.' Artemis thought looking at the girl in his arms who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. 'I swear every time I see you looking so innocent like this I really wonder is I should be with you instead of Luna. But you told me last night that you didn't love me in that way. I guess that's the meaning of that saying of yours, don't look back or you'll regret it.'  
  
"Minako we're here." Artemis said about half an hour latter when he landed on Venus. Hearing no response from her, he took the sleeping girl to her room, thankful no one was out at that time of night.  
  
"I don't want to be here Artemis." Minako said as he laid her down on her bed. A small tear came to her eye as she thought of her normal life on her Planet. "I'll go any where else but here. Please, just let me go to the moon or something."  
  
"I'm sorry Mina, I can't let you." Artemis said sitting down beside her.  
  
"You know. I would have come home right away. I hate living here-"  
  
"As someone you're not?" Artemis said quietly as she sat up quickly. "Don't act so surprised. I know you hate it here, haven't you noticed that I have an 'annoying' habit of showing up when ever you are getting suicidal? I'm not going to let any one including yourself hurt you, and as I said back on the Earth I would have you stay if only someone I knew was with you and your father wasn't so pissed."  
  
"You. you knew all along? You knew why I never smile here?" Minako breathed, thinking of how she had shut herself of to the Venusian world.  
  
"Yes, you hated the fact that you were only seen as a doll who was there only to be given away. The fact that no matter what you did no one here saw your capabilities, thinking you were a girl with a need for attention and pampering. You hate how more than half the men on this planet are in love with you because of you title and your beauty." He said pulling Minako into a brotherly hug.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" she said pulling away from him slightly.  
  
"Why did you tell me what was happening? Would have saved me some falls off the windowsill."  
  
"You spied on me?"  
  
"Of course. I knew something was wrong. I guess it was almost three years ago since I noticed that the gleam in your eyes were gone. I couldn't leave you alone after that. I was so worried that while you were on Earth there would be no one to stop you from committing suicide." He whispered, holding onto Minako tighter.  
  
"As long as you are protecting me I'm fine." She whispered back. "Stay here tonight? I don't want to see father and he never comes in while you are here."  
  
"You don't need to ask Mina. Now go get in to your pajamas and go to sleep." Artemis said letting go of Minako and watching her step in to the bathroom to change. "Idiot, you shouldn't have told her now she'll be even harder to watch. You might as well have told her that you are in love with her for the old Minako who never listened to anyone, running around the castle barefoot and sliding down the banisters."  
  
"Are you talking to yourself?" Minako said smiling slightly as she walked from the bathroom in a long loose shirt and matching pants. She sat down on the bed and brushed her hair while staring at her friend, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Um. nothing important."  
  
"You are weird. You can't even answer me correctly. I think Luna has gone to your head, you used to always act like this when you first met her. The girls told me you haven't seen her much since I left. You should go tomorrow and take me with you."  
  
"Home for less then an hour and you are already scheming a way out." Artemis said as he watched Minako put down her brush and get under the covers of her bed. He got up and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Princess."  
  
"Nighty night Artie." Minako yawned, thinking of glad she was of the time difference between Earth and Venus. She hadn't gotten much sleep after Artemis had left her and Kunzite alone, not to mention her extensive use of energy against Beryl. She watched Artemis change into cat form and curl up at the end of her bed before sleep overtook her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~  
  
"Minako. Minako! Wake up, you father is having a fit, someone saw us come back and told him as soon as he got to the dinning hall. He is demanding your presence now, I suggest you don't go in your fuku or pants, you should try to be on his good side." Artemis said, once again in his human form, as he shook Minako awake in the later morning, around eight.  
  
"Let him burn in hell." Minako said rolling over, burring her face in her pillow.  
  
"Did I mention that why he is upset is because the person made a strong point that I was carrying you?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Mina, he thinks that we are doing something and that the two of us have been together for the time you were on Earth." Artemis said in a half whisper, not really sure what made him change tone. Was it the fact that he wouldn't mind that happening? Minako leapt out of bed and ran to her wardrobe, searching for a dress. Quickly settling on a long simple white dress with elbow length sleeves she changed, not really caring about Artemis being in the room, she was far more concerned in her father becoming irrational and doing something to her best friend and now confidante.  
  
Minako tied a sky blue ribbon in to hair and was about to run out her bedroom when Artemis grabbed her wrist. He was tempted to say something but ended up just straitening the lopsided bow. Minako allowed his to fix her hair and then darted out into the corridor, not minding the fact that she was barefoot. She readied herself to jump from the third floor to the courtyard, but deciding that grass stains aren't pretty and landing on marble might kill her feet, she ran to the end of the hall and slid down the banister. Artemis ran along behind her, trying to keep up with her speed, smiling the whole time about seeing the carefree, fiery young woman he had fallen in love with.  
  
"Good morning Father." Minako said as she entered the dining hall in a more ladylike fashion. She took her seat to his left, watching the door with the corner of her eye for Artemis.  
  
"My daughter, where have you been?" The King asked rather too casually for Minako's taste.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Answer your father." A tall woman sitting next to the King snapped. Minako completely ignored the woman and started to eat the eggs that were on her plate.  
  
"Minako where were you?" The King tried again, in a slightly aggravated voice.  
  
"On Earth." Minako said flatly not looking up from her meal.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why Minako?"  
  
"Have you ever been to Earth? The plants there are marvelous, especially the roses."  
  
"Minako," The king said his voice rising in furry. "Why were you there?"  
  
"Researching some information for the Senshi, we learned of a well known sage acting strangely so I was sent to check it out."  
  
"Why did Artemis have to bring you back?"  
  
"Early this morning I lost all my energy trying to release the possessed sage. It is true, you may ask the sage herself, yet I doubt she remembers what has happened the past few days. Artemis was there when I fought here you can ask him as well." Minako said in her monotone.  
  
"Artemis was there? Why?"  
  
"Because he was worried about my safety, since the mission was semi-secret, I hadn't told him were I was going. I suppose Princess Mercury told him, she didn't really want me to go, thought it was a little risky."  
  
"You don't love him do you?" The king said frowning at missing another chance to separate Artemis and his daughter. It was his belief that Minako hated the thought of marriage so much because she was with Artemis.  
  
"Of course I love him, as a mentor and a friend." Minako responded nibbling at her eggs again.  
  
"Ah good. Now since we've cleared that up, you have missed at least ten different highly important meetings with some men who you are to wed."  
  
"Thank you but I'd rather marry a plant." Minako said standing up and walking out of the dinning hall. Giving Artemis the thumbs ups sign as she passed, the Venusian princess went back to her to try and find yet another plan to get her out of there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~  
  
"Minako. did you really have to do that?" Artemis whined as he walked into the castle's library. Minako was sitting on one of those sliding ladders reading a book on Earthen culture.  
  
"Do what?" Minako said innocently.  
  
"Transport that young man somewhere." Artemis sighed. It had been four nights since he had brought her back to Venus and Minako had already 'lost' fifteen suitors. Some she had scared by setting a fear spell in to action, others disappeared, but her favorite was to give them food poisoning while only Artemis was looking.  
  
"Oh do you really care?" Minako said looking up at her guardian. He noticed that the gleam in her eyes had been lost again after regaining it from her trip to Earth. Her skin also looked slightly paler than usual and dark circles sat under her eyes from nights of fitful sleep.  
  
"Minako you are going out today, I can't stand you looking like this. You can come for a walk with me, we'll go anywhere you want as long as you change out of that fuku." Artemis said walking over to her and taking the book.  
  
"No men? I go in normal looking clothes?"  
  
"Only you and me, and normal lady's clothes. No pants if we go into town."  
  
"Damn you." Minako said walking to her room, book still in hand. She came out of her chamber a few minutes later wearing a long white skirt and matching top. She and Artemis walked out of the castle and soon were strolling through the grooves of trees that lined the palace walls. After a few hours of walking and talking, Artemis noted that Minako looked a bit happier and suggested they go back inside.  
  
"What do you want here?" Minako heard someone growl as they neared the palace gates. She turned to see a group of guards encircling someone, all of whom she could see was their silver hair.  
  
"I am here to see the Princess." The cornered man said flatly. Minako knew that voice, it was too familiar for comfort. Running from where her guardian stood watching, she ran to the guards and pushed one aside letting her into the circle.  
  
"K.Kunzite?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~  
  
HAHA! The end of another Chappie! And I'm starting on the next one. Chapter seven right? This story might end in two more chapters so I am probably going to write a thing for after Minako's--- OPPS! Can't give the end away now can I? lol thanx for sticking around this long. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh! There might be a modern day secual but I don't know, I might just write different fics. Chaio! 


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO EVERY ONE!!! Wow I got through my first days of school, doing all my homework AND getting a whole chapter done! Miracles can happen! I hope you enjoy it. If you do please review it! OO! Cassie responds to reviewers for previous chappies!  
  
EL : Yes I am evil glad you noticed lol. If you could tell me why I am evil plz do!  
  
Shizuka Kaze: Thank you so much for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me, I read your Lord of Darkness story and loved it!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe: Thank you so much, I think you have reviewed every single chapter so far lol.  
  
LAdyLightHeart, Raqy, Minako-chan4, Optical-Illusion::: Thanx all of you for reviewing, each of your thoughts were very--- um let's think when I read them the only thing I thought was- SQREW SLEEP! I'VE GOT COFFEE!!! NOW LETS GET CHAPTER NEXT ON THE ROAD JOE!!!--- Uh yeah that. Hehe thank you  
  
Pierre- I know you are still on Chapter 4 cause you went to Wildwood but I am very happy that my lil story is enjoyed by you! I know you are the only person I personally know who has read this so THAX FOR NOT TELLING XAQ!!!!  
  
Everyone else: I love you. I really do lmao. Especially Peanut Butter and not Voldermort1 or Dan-Person-Thing (you know what I'm talking about Pom so who gives a rat's ass?  
  
Oh! This chappie is revised so if you read it the night of the 9th it had who instead of How in sentence three.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~  
  
"Princess, move back." The head General of Venus said pushing Minako behind him. How the hell did he always seem to pop up when she was there?  
  
"No you move back." Minako hissed. "If this man is here to see me why did you inform me instead of threatening him?"  
  
"Princess he is not worthy of seeing you, now please stay back. I will talk to you after we send him on his way." The General said looking down at her, holding his arm out so she couldn't get any closer.  
  
"What is your evidence?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That he is not worthy of seeing me." Minako said glaring daggers at the man next to her.  
  
"He has been given the death sentence by your father for stepping foot on this land. Princess, he is the one who led the assault on the castle almost a month ago!"  
  
"And like then you make a stupid move, thinking you know what is best and thinking about my safety." Minako said elbowing the Venusian General in the side and rushing past him to stand in front of Kunzite, holding her arms out protectively.  
  
"Princess, stay out of this I don't want you getting hurt." Kunzite said sounding slightly distant. "This is my battle, not yours."  
  
"This is my kingdom not yours, and therefore these people are in my army." Minako said glaring at him. "I have already told you not to call me that. Call me Mina if you must."  
  
"Kill him. Try not to hurt the Princess too badly." The first Venusian General said turning and walking away. Dozens of arrows flew through the air to where Kunzite and Minako stood. Kunzite held Minako to him as he knelt down, trying to shield her. It was unnecessary really because Minako had been expecting a stupid move soon and a golden shield bubble formed around the two lovers.  
  
"Move." Minako said flatly standing up and closing her eyes started to chant something. A huge amount of energy was swarming about her, inside and outside the shield. Kunzite had to stand further and further back from her to protect himself from being burned by her wrath. "Crescent-"  
  
"Mina!" A voice called as a hand shot through her shield and took her wrist. Minako's energy suddenly stopped and all she had emitted, including the shield, was absorbed back into her body. She felt someone hug her tightly sighing in relief.  
  
"Minako, it's okay. Just calm down." Artemis whispered in her ear. "Let's go inside, Kunzite may come with us until we sort this all out."  
  
"Fine." Minako breathed pushing away from Artemis and looking at all the shocked guards around her. Taking Artemis' and Kunzite's hand she teleported the three of them to her room.  
  
"Thank you Artie. Guess it wouldn't be the smartest thing to kill them." Minako sighed before sitting on her couch and motioning the others to sit. Both mean immediately sat down on either side of her, hoping to signal to the other that she was theirs. Sparks shot between the two, and Minako just sat in the middle not noticing.  
  
"So why are you here?" Minako said to Kunzite after finally realizing the looks Artemis was giving him.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be here?" he replied giving her a loving look. Artemis soon wrapped his arm around Minako's waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Artemis!" She said frowning and slapping him on the leg. "Let go of me! I need to talk for a little while."  
  
"I'm here so you won't do anything more than talking."  
  
"Remind me to chaperone you next time we spend the night at Serenity's. Artie." Minako whined looking up at him with saddened eyes. "please leave for a little while. I'll be good."  
  
"It's not you I'm worried about." Artemis said giving in and walking out the door. He planned to stay there and listen but he figured that he probably didn't want to hear what was going to be said.  
  
"So why are you here?" Minako said turning back to Kunzite.  
  
"I haven't seen you in what, two weeks?"  
  
"Four days."  
  
"Too long for me." He said moving slightly closer to her.  
  
"Kunzite." Minako said standing up and walking a few steps from the couch, still facing him. "We can't do this, not on Venus, not on Earth, not ever. I'm sorry but unless you had something to say you have to go. now. I.I. am to be wed."  
  
"To who?" Kunzite said, standing up quickly and walking over to her. No one was going to touch his Minako. He knew he was the only one who had been so close to her and couldn't think of a soul in the world who would deserve a look at her.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose the first one who finds their way back." She said stepping backwards a few more paces. "My father is arranging my marriage. I've gotten rid of most of them but some had a bit of wit or were to annoying to I teleported to a planet sixteen galaxies away."  
  
"Why?" he said moving once again closer to her as she backed herself into the wall. "Why must you get married?"  
  
"Do you really think I know? I'm only a show piece for men on the damned planet, a doll with out voice or cared for emotion." Minako said her voice wavering.  
  
"Then run away from it all, come back to Earth with me."  
  
"I have the Senshi to attend to. Artemis would come and get me anyway."  
  
"Then make yourself no longer sought after."  
  
"I didn't used to be as cold as I am now." Minako retorted fiercely, pushing Kunzite away from her and sat in the end of her bed. "I used to be the girl who had a sword only out of pure boredom, the girl who was a bubble-headed carefree person. Someone every thought would stay a child forever, even those too young to understand."  
  
"I was implying that you got married out of your free will." Kunzite said towering over her, a sad look of concern in his eyes.  
  
"I can't. there is no one." Minako said moving back on her bed, unsure of why she wanted to get away from him so badly even though he was the only thing she thought about for the last few days. Then she remembered why, she didn't want to be with him knowing that in a mere few weeks she would be forced to be with some other man. Minako laid on her back and let a tear fall thinking of what a great time she might have had if no one noticed her leaving Venus.  
  
"It was only an idea." Kunzite said, mentally screaming too himself about his stupidity. The whole point of him risking his life on Venus was to find her and bring her back to where she belonged, with him. Letting go of his self control, one of Kunzite's hand crept up her skirt as he slowly came down on the bed on top of her.  
  
"Kunzite!" Minako squeaked when she felt his hand on her hip. She had been so consumed in her thoughts she had just noticed that he was practically above her, his legs on either side of hers, the only reason that their torso weren't touching was because he was supporting himself with one hand next to her shoulder. "Stop it! I told you before that we shouldn't even be within an arm's reach of each other!"  
  
"Shush Mina. if your only worry is that you are to be wed screw that! Unless you have a better reason than that I am not letting go of you anytime soon or ever for that matter." Kunzite said kissing her gently, but soon the kiss turned into a passionate battle. Minako's skirt was soon discarded, as was Kunzite's shirt and most of Minako's.  
  
"Stop. please." Minako panted after pushing Kunzite slightly away from her. She was given no response in words, he just forced the rest of her shirt off and undid her bra. Minako let a moan escape her lips as he started to lick and suck her skin. Minako arched her back to get closer to him when a call came the hall way.  
  
"Princess! Come out here, dinner is almost ready." Artemis said through the door. Kunzite completely ignored him and started to lick Minako's breasts. "Minako are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yes! Be there in a minute!" She called before letting out a tiny yelp as Kunzite continued his task. She continued talking, now panting a little with pleasure. "Kunz. stop. we have to."  
  
"Only if you promise we can continue later." He murmured, working his way back up to her lips, his hands massaging her breasts that were pressed underneath him. "I think you are more filling than any dumb dinner."  
  
"You know I don't want to stop either but we must or else." Minako said rolling over so she was on top. Picking up her clothes she quickly dressed, leaving Kunzite no choice but to put his shirt back on.  
  
"Now how do we explain that to your father?" Artemis sighed as Minako walked out in to the corridor, Kunzite was still inside her room.  
  
"I don't know. you make something up."  
  
"We kill him and put him in a broom closet."  
  
"Other than that."  
  
"Tell the King he is a suitor." Artemis sighed.  
  
"Good idea." Minako said frowning slightly and walking back into the room. "General Kunzite, Artemis and I figured that probably the safest thing for you right now is to introduce yourself to my father. I'm sorry but the only thing we could think of was for you to pretend you were a suitor to me. At least then he might agree to you staying, you didn't attack the guards today, that was me so that part if fine."  
  
"That's fine by me." Kunzite said smiling a little. "That means I can do this when ever I want to."  
  
"It certainly does not!" Minako said quickly as he bent down to kiss her. A rather large fake cough came from the hall. "Come on, we must go to dinner, and don't act surprised if I seem like I hate you. If I enjoyed your company my father would think me insane. I'm sorry for this but whenever you are ready to go home we can stop this stupid thing."  
  
"I don't mind at all." Kunzite said watching Minako as she half skipped out of the room. "But what if I never want to stop? One day soon Princess I will ask you to be my bride if you'll have me."  
  
"Are you coming?" Minako said poking her head into the room, her eyes shining in pure happiness despite the attempted frown she wore on her face. Kunzite nodded solemnly and followed her and her guardian to the dinning halls.  
  
"Your Majesty?" Artemis said as he walked in to the main dinning hall, hating his idea more and more with every step. "The Princess has a new suitor, may I introduce him to you?"  
  
"Does the Princess know him yet? What do you think of him? More importantly what does she think of him and if he still here?" The King asked jumping up from his seat, spilling his dinner plate on to the floor. The King looked at Artemis with a gleam oh hope in his eyes, not noticing the food problem.  
  
"He's still here. They have been talking for about the past hour or so. She hasn't even gone looking for her herbs yet. That must be a good sign." He said slightly cringing at the fact that the plan might back fire and the two would marry. 'I must not let that happen! She still does not know about how I feel.'  
  
"Well send him in! No time to be a' wasting!" the King yelled. Minako entered the room at that point, still in her street clothes which showed signs of dirt. Frowning at her father's fallen food and more so at the lady sitting next to him she took her seat. Taking a backwards glare from Minako as his queue, Kunzite walked in.  
  
"Your Majesty, I am Lord General Kunzite, it is a pleasure to meet you and even more so to have exchanged words with your daughter." He said bowing low for several seconds before straightening himself out again. "If you Majesty approves I would like to court your daughter in the intention of our eventual marriage."  
  
A wide smile showed on the King's broad face. Looking over the young man in front of him several times he looked at Artemis who nodded and his female companion, who also nodded. several times. "You may indeed. I would be glad to have such a man court her, now let's eat before dinner gets cold!"  
  
"Father you really do love food more than your planet." Minako muttered to her food as she took a bite. Dinner went smoothly, Kunzite and the King talked through most of it about random bits of things. Right before desert was about to be started, Minako caught Artemis' eye and winked. Assuming that her father and the General were too interested in what they were saying to notice her, and that the woman only looked at the King, Minako opened the jewel in her ring to expose a small compartment filled with powder. She was about to dump the powder in Kunzite's glass as she reached for a fruit, when Kunzite caught her wrist, a mere centimeter from finishing her dead unnoticed.  
  
"Now Princess, that wasn't very nice." He said smiling sweetly before closing the jewel and kissing her hand. "Was there something you needed my attention for?"  
  
"Who would want your attention?" she glared pulling her hand away quickly and reaching again for a piece of fruit. She glared at the table as she bit into her peach. She stood up and walked towards the door. "Good night I shall see you in the morning. Father, General."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" The King said staring at Kunzite after his daughter left.  
  
"I wouldn't think it right to find her when she practically just asked us for her privacy."  
  
"You have only two weeks to win her heart, or convince her you have. So far you have spent more time with her than many of the others, you were lucky to have caught her before she tried to poison you. I'm pretty sure it was only sleeping powder but that doesn't matter now does it? Go and find her! She will show you your room later, but if you don't find her I'm sure anyone can tell you where Artemis is and he can tell you." The King said eyeing the general.  
  
"Thank you, your Majesty." Kunzite said bowing and walking out of the room to find Minako. Searching her room he only found the clothes that she had worn that day. After about half an hour of searching, he was about to give up when he heard someone singing in the garden. Stopping to listen, he searched for the singer to only find that it was Minako dressed in her loose pajama pants and shirt.  
  
"You sound beautiful." Kunzite whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. Minako gave a small squeak of surprise before trying to wiggle herself out of his grasp.  
  
"You don't like me holding you anymore?" Kunzite whispered nuzzling her neck with his face. She stopped struggling for almost a second giving in to the thought of just standing there like that for eternity before starting her fight again.  
  
"Stop someone might be watching!" she whispered trying to sound urgent but it came out as a plea.  
  
"Then when can I do this?" he said lightly kissing her neck sending chills up her spine. "Or do we have to wait until I take you back to Earth with me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Minako said twirling around and pushing him back with both hands on his chest.  
  
"If you are worried about someone watching aren't you worried about someone listening?" he smirked.  
  
"My chambers. sometime tonight. I'll be awake the key is in the bottom of the torch third from the library to the right as you exit. My room will be looked so you can be the only one able to come in." With that the blonde Princess pushed away from him and ran to her room.  
  
"Sometime? I hope five minutes isn't too short to wait." Kunzite said thinking about earlier that day when the two of them were left alone in the same room. He walked out of the courtyard and towards the library leaving only one person there.  
  
"Great Artemis. Your plan has back-fired and Minako will be married before you can spell antidisestablishmentarianism." A silver haired man said sarcastically to himself while sitting in a tree. "Before this fortnight ends Mina, I will tell you things I have kept a secret for too long. Good night my love, I am glad you at least are happy."  
  
'If only it where me who made you smile, skip and sing the way you did today. I wish that glow in your eyes was forever there and by my side.' Artemis thought as he drifted off in to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~  
  
Ahh! There we go! Okay NOW!!! WARNING  
  
You are nearing the end of this Chapter  
  
IMPORTANT  
  
Poll: Should I write a modern day sequel or not? (review and give me your answer, If the majority says no I won't and continue on other stories.)  
  
Sneak Peek of next Chapter: Artemis tells all to his darling Mina! What will Mina do? What will Kunz say? Wait who cares? All three of these characters are too hot to care! Oh wait! Kunz isn't even conscious during the confession! Why? MINAKO DID IT??? Oh dear this is complicated! And hopefully in the next chapter, unless I write too much and then it will be in chapter 8.  
  
WARNING  
  
You are nearing the end of this fanfic with no continuation. Review to get a sequel! 


	8. Chapter 8

Notes to all the Beautiful people:  
  
Elena Chamberlain: OH MY GAWD!!! IT IS ADONIS???? WHAT STORY ARE YOU IN GAL??? *hit you on head with the Eternal Sailor Moon alarm clock that sits on top of my monitor.* lol sorry the silver haired man IS Artie. Adonis doesn't appear at all in this fic. **thinking bubble appears.. It reads: huh. maybe I could kill him too! Or something. MWHAHAHAH!!!!**  
  
Raqy: Don't worry! There will be a sequel, already started whether or not other people are interested in reading. the first chapter is done, half of the reason this chappie took so long to publish. I'll make sure to post it the same day that the last instalment of this story is out.  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe: Ne??? A Luna/Artemis fan now are we? As it is shown in most of my stories I'm not really. Sorry I like the dude too mush to not torture him. Luna will be appearing next chapter though curtesy of the Venusian Princess being pissed. Aww darn! I don't get to kill Luna if I stay to my plot! .. Change is in order.  
  
Shizuka Kaze: heheh sorry about your health lol. I suggest the best way for you to recover from you illness of my cliffhangers is to WRITE MORE OF THE LORD OF DARKNESS DAMN IT!! Lol sorry, but your story ialong with others, inspired me to publish mine.  
  
EL: This??? Him CONFESING turning out bad? Oh no my dear reader, this will turn out HORRIBLE FOR THE CAT!!!  
  
Oblivious and raine dragon: Wow you two are short, sweet and to the point. Million thanx.  
  
Pierre: As always I have to write something to you. what shall it be today??? Oh yes. PINEAPPLE CHERRY DESERVES MORE EXP!!!  
  
*cough cough * please ignore that note all dear readers. Pierre is my Dungens and Dragons DM. NOW!!! On with the story!  
  
*&(*^*&%*^( &&$*^$(*^(* Hello! We are here to space! ^$*%%)*&( (%( &$(&_&*  
  
"Minako?" Kunzite called softly into the dark room he had just entered. It had taken him almost four hours to find the key to her room since she did not tell him that the library she mentioned was her private library. Stepping all the way into her room, Kunzite closed the door and relocked it letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light.  
  
"Kunzie." Minako muttered in her sleep, making Kunzite chuckle at the little nickname. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Sorry Mina." he whispered taking off his jacket and shoes before laying down beside her. "Did you miss me?"  
  
After staring at her for a long while he realized that she was still asleep when she started giving a full account of how to make porridge. Sighing at the fact that that night wasn't going to be anything like the last night they spent together, he slipped under the covers pressing her body against his. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the Earthian General fell asleep.  
  
*&(*^*&%*^( &&$*^$(*^(* Hello! We are here to space! ^$*%%)*&( (%( &$(&_&*  
  
~*~ A Few Hours later ~*~  
  
"So what is your least favorite vegetable?"  
  
"C.aro.t.ts."  
  
"If you could have one thing in the world what would it be?"  
  
"Mi.Mina.ko." Kunzite muttered pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Why?" Minako giggled. She had been awake for the past few minutes asking her sleeping lover tons of silly questions getting presumably truthful answers.  
  
"Umm. what time is it?" he said stirring a little unaware of his last question.  
  
"I don't know. three four in the morning. The light doesn't awaken for another couple of hours. So why?" she said looking at his curiously.  
  
"Why what, Mina?"  
  
"Why do you want me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kunzite said opening his eyes to see Minako had rolled over to face him.  
  
"I asked If you could have one thing what would it be, and you said Minako. Unless you know someone else named Minako I think that would be me." She said smiling.  
  
"You were talking to me while I was asleep? I hope I didn't tell you too much."  
  
"No. but you still have to tell me why the hell you are here. And why you want me so much." She said snuggling closer to him and laying her hands on his chest. She began to kiss up his neck immensely slow.  
  
"I'm not going to tell if you torture me." Kunzite said shivering a little as she nipped a small piece of skin. She immediately stopped at looks up at him awaiting an answer. Instead he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. "I change my mind, it can wait. I'm more interested in being with you."  
  
"Why are you here?" She said pulling away and sitting up, leaning against the headboard of the bed.  
  
"Why do you need to know so badly?" he said following suit and sitting next to her.  
  
"Because it is important to me. Really important." Minako said as she fiddled with the blanket.  
  
"To see you again and bring you back to Earth hopefully. Minako, I really missed you. I love you." He said putting his hand on hers.  
  
"Do you really?" she half yelled as she jumped of the bed and stared at him "Why- no, do you really love me?"  
  
"Minako. I do love you." Kunzite said pushing the covers away and swinging his legs to the floor. "What is wrong? You know that I love you. Do you not want me to? Do you love someone?"  
  
"Why? Why do you love me? Because I am the guardian of Venus? Because I love you? Or are you just saying that so I stay with you?" Minako said dropping her head.  
  
"What keeps you from believing that I truly love you? I've loved you since that day when you commanded me to treat you as a person and not an object. I love you, I can't even start to list why, your personality, your strength, everything about you even your rare faults make me love you more and more. Did you really think that I so shallow that I would only love you because you are beautiful?" he said frowning  
  
"Don't go near it little one,  
  
While it may be beautiful it is deadly  
  
No one wants it nor loves it,  
  
No one save the one who knew it back then.  
  
It used to love everyone  
  
Until that day when he came  
  
It turned away from everyone and now sits as you see it  
  
Only one who knows it well,  
  
Only one to whom it will speak.  
  
Fall into the trap and enjoy it while you may,  
  
It will never see it's way out of the dark pit." Minako muttered,  
recalling an old poem which she always used to think about. "The story  
goes on, about a black flower. I always thought the poem was written  
about me. The flower saw the light and heard it's calling, but never  
thought that the call was for it to take. So the flower sits alone,  
only talking to the caterpillar who lived under it and loved the  
flower. I just can't see why anyone could love me for who I am. Cold  
and distant, not wanting to be a part of any of it. A killer, a  
swordswoman, a princess and that's only the start of my faults. Pardon  
me General, but I cannot understand this."  
  
"Then I suppose we don't know the same Minako. Mine is a sweet girl who can be dangerous though. She sees things her way and does things her way, not giving a care to the commands of others. To me, she is a true woman, powerful, strong in body and in mind, and caring. Maybe I love her because to me she is a goddess, I can't list all the reasons I love her, but I assure you it is for who she was on earth, not her title."  
  
"The flower didn't die you know, one day it did talk to the sunlight and was never lonely again. I used to think that that part always ruined the story. But I guess whoever wrote it was right, not everything makes sense in the game of love. I'm sorry for all this Kunzite, I now know that it probably seemed to you some little rant of mine, but it meant a lot to me. I love you too." Minako said sinking onto the bed and motioning for Kunzite to lay down next to her.  
  
"May I ask where this whole discussion came from? Did you doubt my love?" He said a few minutes later as he held the Venusian in his arms.  
  
"I've never believed anyone's love, even when it does not include me. I'm sorry. I knew that you did love me. I just wasn't sure. I'm sorry." She whispered digging her head into his chest.  
  
"I will mend that broken heart of yours one day. I promise." He whispered long after Minako had fallen asleep.  
  
*&(*^*&%*^( &&$*^$(*^(* Hello! We are here to space! ^$*%%)*&( (%( &$(&_&*  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
"You've never read the works of Alindorn Ogslane?" A certain Venusian princess said as she glanced at the pile of books to her left. "Who couldn't you read them? The accounts of ever battle on Earth from the memoir of survivors are in those books. You must read the battle of Serren Plains, it was rather violent, but the things running through the minds of those stupid rulers, what were they thinking?"  
  
"You've never read any books by Lumare I bet." A silver haired general said as he sat down beside her under the tree. "Don't speak ill of the rulers, they did have just reason I suppose."  
  
"Kunzite it was all over a girl leaving her family and she was believed to be in the other's palace!"  
  
"I know I would have the same thoughts of blood shed if someone took you from me." He said taking a book and skimming through it. Early that morning the two had eaten breakfast and then deciding that the weather was too beautiful to stay inside, they took about twenty books and went to the orchard where they debated and read for several hours.  
  
"Want to see something really beautiful?" Minako said as she closed her last book.  
  
"You are already here Mina."  
  
"No, this thing is actually beautiful, on the outside and inside, and what it is made of. Don't argue with me." She said putting a finger on his lips before he could compliment her again. She pointed to a small open space and started to let out small strings of energy. As the strings entered to middle of the glen, they wove themselves into a small shrubbery. (Hahaha! Shrubbery.. Love that word!!! **Monty Python reference kinda**)  
  
"That is the power I hit Beryl with." She explained before adding more energy to the shrubbery and turning it into a small tree. "This is how much it takes for me to knock Artemis across the room."  
  
"And this." She said turning the sapling into a huge tree about 40 feet tall and who knows how wide, "is how much I love you."  
  
"You can be so cute at times Minako" Kunzite said leaning over and nibbling at her ear.  
  
"Kunz. not in the garden. people might see us, I will go and get a few things and then we can take a picnic in the middle of no where... no one will see us."  
  
"If we must." He sighed pulling himself away rather slowly.  
  
"Meet me in the library after you take back the books. I'll be there in a bit." She said leaping up and kissing his cheek before running towards the castle.  
  
Five minutes later the blonde princess had packed a little lunch and was on her way to get dressed and get a blanket for the two to sit on.  
  
"Kunzite?" Minako said turning as she heard a noise after walking in the room. "Hey I thought you were going to met me in the library. Kunzite?"  
  
No answer came from the silver haired man. Minako looked him over concerning, thinking he might be sick, and that was when she noticed the sword in his hands. With a shock of fright she stared into his eyes and gasped to see that they were clouded over into a dark grey color. She had seen it all before, the stance he held was the one he always had at the start of a fight, the glazed over look of his eyes was so familiar. Minako thought as quick as she could to remember that look she knew she had seen it before. Letting out another gasp she realized where she had seen it, it was the same look that the sage Beryl had when she was possessed.  
  
"Kunzite come back!" Minako yelled, fear showing in her eyes. For a second she could have sworn his eyes unclouded and she thought he heard her.  
  
"I'm sorry Mina. this is the other reason I came." her lover whispered before his eyes returned to the mono color. Raising the huge metal sword Kunzite rushed at her, Minako just standing there too scared, too afraid to hit back. Closing he eyes tightly and waiting for an impact that never came she heard a clash of metal. Opening her eyes she found Artemis in front of her, protecting her with another sword. Minako stood not thinking for a good minute or so as a battle between the two men raged on. Kunzite didn't care about Artemis, he only wanted her, he wanted her dead.  
  
"Stop it!" Minako finally yelled as she snapped back to life when a drop of blood landed on the ground. It was evident that Kunzite had given Artemis a huge stab in the arm and that was one thing that Minako could not stand for. Anyone but her beating him up, he was he sparing partner and best friend after all. The two fighters almost stopped as a burning golden light engulfed the Princess' body. Gathering the energy into her hands she sent a huge beam at Kunzite knocking him against the wall.  
  
"Maybe I went a little over board?" Minako whispered as she ran over to the General to make sure she didn't kill him. Finding that he was only unconscious she let lose of the breath that she was holing for hope. Using her energy she lifted him and set him down upon the bed before turning her attention to her guardian's cut.  
  
"You know, none of these would have happened if you stayed out of the way." Minako said as she made Artemis sit on the couch as she started wrapping the wound on his arm.  
  
"It doesn't matter. If I wasn't here I think you would have been dead by now." He said sighing and laying his hand on hers. "Minako I need to tell you something."  
  
"Oh so Luna told you that you are going to be a father?" She said brushing aside his hand and finishing her work.  
  
"Wh. What?!"  
  
"I'm joking. What do you need to talk about?" She said finishing her work and turning to stare him in the eye.  
  
"I.. I. promise you won't hate me for this?"  
  
"I really could care less about you and Luna getting married. I mean I would care you just don't need to be so nervous about telling me this."  
  
"Minako, It's not about Luna. It's me, I. I love you!" he said, a look of sincerity in his eyes. Before Minako could collect her wits, Artemis was kissing her lips. Flashing back to reality, she pushed him back on the couch and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"You are lying. If you meant it you should have told be before, or never. See you whenever." She said frowning. Lightly touching her finger to his forehead she made him disappear from the room. Standing up she sighed and walked over to Kunzite's unconscious form.  
  
"Since I can't leave you here alone you better wake up soon. A certain itch for fighting has arisen inside me."  
  
*&(*^*&%*^( &&$*^$(*^(* Hello! We are here to space! ^$*%%)*&( (%( &$(&_&*  
  
Okay! That's the end of another Chappie of Silver and Gold! I hoped you liked it and that you will review. I know it was bit confusing with the whole flower thing in the middle, so I really want to know what you thought of my poetry/how good or bad it was. Bizarre scene.. If you are CONFUSED then please review and I will answer your questions in the next chappie.  
  
Good night! KiwiGal ~ The girl who make Sushi for her school lunch 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all! Here's you update!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe: Don't worry Luna will show up next chapter.  
  
Static Wolf: Hum what did you say? Kill Artie? Okay if you think so.. This could be fun! (Don't worry every one, his death is already planned)!  
  
~*~  
  
"Morning already?" Minako muttered as she looked up from where she had laid her head on the bed. The night has passed by for her as she knelt on the ground watching over Kunzite and trying to think of all her spells to find one that repelled love. "Shit, I'm a love goddess for hell's sake, why can't I deflect love from him?"  
  
"You can't take away anyone's love." A whisper came from the bed. Minako stared at Kunzite's face and smiled softly went she noticed that his eyes were half open, and to her relief, unclouded. "I hope that you aren't talking about me, even though I know I deserve it after what happened yesterday."  
  
"No. not you. it wasn't even about me it was about. Rei! You know Princess Rei of Mars. she was having some troubles." She said quickly. "But how are you this morning? I apologize for knocking you out. I didn't notice that you were also fighting the spirit and that I could have extracted it before frying it."  
  
"I'm sorry that I have been lying to you Minako." He whispered before struggling to sit up. She pushed him back down and sat beside him, her hand on top of his.  
  
"Sush. don't move, I just blasted you less than 24 hours ago. you are lucky that you can even talk. Now what do you have to me sorry for?"  
  
"Coming to see you wasn't my only reason. I knew I had gotten some of the spirit inside me when you were last visiting. I knew no one on Earth could handle me if I was possessed. You were the only person I could think of who would be safe around me and could control me if need be. I didn't tell you cause I was afraid you would worry. All of Earth is starting to be possessed. not even if you assembled all nine Senshi could you defeat them. safely or not. I'm sorry Minako. the end of the world is drawing near. I'm glad that before the end I got to spend time with you."  
  
"Don't talk like that. nothing is going to end.." 'Except maybe the ideas of a certain cat!' "I'm going to make sure everything will turn out fine. It's my life to protect I won't turn around now."  
  
"Minako. don't do that." Kunzite whispered before coughing.  
  
"Don't do what?" Minako said smiling sweetly and brushing his hair back.  
  
"Don't smile like that. I know something is wrong with you. Now tell me what." He said raising his hand to her face and studying her eyes.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I'm glad you are okay." She said. 'oh god- I feel like he can see right through me. I can't let him know that I'm worried especially after how upset he was on Earth when he thought I loved that damn cat idiot.'  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know there is something wrong, please tell me I'll help in whatever way I can."  
  
"Don't die and I'll be fine." She said in what to her ears sounded normal, but to his, cold and harsh. Standing up she walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with food and many, many papers. After silently helping him lean against the headboard of the bed, she set the tray carrying breakfast on his lap and she turned and sat at her desk, reading the papers, signing here and there. For a god ten minutes she did not once looks up from her papers.  
  
"Kunzite?" She asked quickly as she twirled around after hearing a large thud. The sight that met her eyes was Kunzite half sitting on the ground, resting against the bed panting heavily. "What the hell did you do?"  
  
"Well?" She inquired again after walking over to him and receiving no answer.  
  
"You can't just leave me here. I want to be with you." He whispered as his breathing became normal again and he sat with his legs stretched out, back still against the bed.  
  
"I really didn't want to do this. oh well. I'm going to heal you fully but don't question my methods got it?" She said glaring at him before slipping her had underneath her mattress and pulling out a knife. Looking around carefully, she calmly slit her wrist while Kunzite's attention was diverted to trying and figure out what she was looking for. Quickly straddling him, she licked up most of the blood that had come out on to her creamy white skin.  
  
"Mina! What did you-" he started, but was soon cut off as Minako crushed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to bandage her wounds with a torn piece of cloth that had come attached to the dagger, and keeping him pinned against the bed. She bit his lips and then licked at his teeth trying to get further into him, and he readily opened his mouth wider to allow her tongue to slip in and caress his. Although his body had been tired and almost unable to move minutes before, Kunzite found that he soon could move his arms enough to wind them around her waist and draw her closer.  
  
"Close your mouth and swallow." Minako said suddenly pulling away from him and covering his mouth and nose with her hand. After watching him swallow she removed her hand and explained her actions in the monotone she had used before. "I only kissed you to transfer my blood into you. Since I can heal amazingly quickly you can too for a short while, if you haven't noticed, I made a small cut on your lips, my blood, even though the amount is small, will heal you enough for now. If you weaken tonight then you might need to suffer this out without my help."  
  
"I don't think that is the only reason you kissed me." Kunzite chuckled to himself as he pulled her back towards him and started sucking on her neck. She let out a soft growl and pushed herself away from him.  
  
"Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should. " She said coldly before standing up and walking back to her papers. "You are going to the Moon today. I'll go to Earth and research this problem with possession. I'll come and get you as soon as every thing is cleared up and then I'll bring you back to Earth. Whatever you do, you are not allowed to tell anyone except the Princess of Mars where I am. Don't even tell the Queen, for all you know I'm still here on Venus. Got it?"  
  
"Yes Princess." Kunzite said trying to hid the tears he felt welling up inside of him. Standing up he walked into her bathroom and proceeded to take a shower, hoping to find out what was wrong with her quickly before everything he had ever wanted was lost.  
  
"Damn it all. he said Princess again." Minako said turning another paper over. Finishing the stack shortly thereafter, she gathered clothes from her closet for herself and found something that would suit Kunzite. Knocking slightly on the bathroom door she silently left the clothes on the floor and walked out to go take a bath in another bathroom.  
  
'Shit now he thinks I'm mad at him.' She thought as she walked down a hall. 'This is just great, first that stupid cat was such a. Minako don't think it, yell it at him. and then he thinks that I'm sending him to the Moon because I don't want him with me.'  
  
'Isn't that the point?' A small voice said from the back of her head.  
  
'Oh go to hell would ya? I don't want him injured and I don't want to be distracted during my fights on Earth.'  
  
'Cold-hearted shield maiden. Blood-thirsty killer who brings death to so many. Merciless ruler yet not a tyrant.'  
  
"You say it as an insult."  
  
"I'm sorry Pri- Madame, I didn't know you did not wish to be called by your title." A maid said blushing and bowing several times.  
  
"Hn? What did you say? I wasn't talking to you. having an inner conflict as you might say. Did you ask me something?" Minako said snapping to reality and realizing her mistake.  
  
"I asked you Madame, if you wished us to leave the bathing area for you?" The maid said blushing again and bowing some more. Minako looked around and was surprised that she was already in the women's bath. All the maids there had seemingly frozen with their eyes locked on her when she had opened the door and entered. A few were still in the process of washing their hair, their hands still scrubbing while others were in the process of dressing, also frozen as if they were some bizarre statues.  
  
"You may stay, unless you are leaving. Just do what you were before I came, I don't need anything so please do as you wish and talk amongst yourselves." Minako said walking past the maid and setting the dress she was holding on a chair and undressed. As she slipped in to the water she noticed how many of the maids were either blushing or staring at her. Finding it quite unnerving, she proceeded to start scrubbing herself and pretending no one was looking at her, and that she was actually wearing clothes. As the room slowly went back to normal Minako stared thinking about her dilemma again.  
  
'So if he is upset because of me what should I do? And what is the best way to get rid of that damn Artemis' feelings? Death? Spell? Never see him again?'  
  
'You idiot if you run away from him not only will he track you down and make it hard that way, he'll see you SOMETIME and will pine after you forever,'  
  
'You are really starting to annoy me.'  
  
'I am you moron. So just wait until he asks you about it and shot him down like a bird. Isn't one of your mottos "all the pain in one dose leaves you with less torture"? And about Kunzite you just need to show him that there is reason and that you still love him. Then just make him happier.'  
  
'What do you suggest?'  
  
'.'  
  
'Pervert.'  
  
'I am you Minako.'  
  
"Go away" She whispered to the water as she dipped her head down and cleansed herself of the soap and shampoos she has just finished using. Walking out of the pool, the Princess found that her clothes were no longer on the bench, and upon questioning found that one of the chamber maids who had been bathing there had taken them to be washed, thinking they were dirty. Left with a choice between going to her room in a towel and running the risk of being caught, giving her a large sentence from her father for her indecency, or asking a maid to go and get clothes for her, and if the maid saw Kunzite in her room that would earn Minako a large sentence from her father for just having him in there. She opted for the former.  
  
Grabbing the largest towel she could find, she wrapped herself, upset that the cloth only barley covered her rump and that there was a lot of cleavage to be seen. Running down halls and jumping to and fro, moving far to fast for any one to get a good look at her, she made her way to her room and slipped inside, sliding to the floor in relief. With a sudden felling like the room had heated up and that someone was watching her, Minako looked up to see Kunzite walking towards her, now fully dressed.  
  
"Oh shit." she whispered to herself.  
  
"Princess," He started before getting cut off by her.  
  
"No! You are not leaving! I'm not letting you Kunzite. I have some things to say to you once I get dressed." She half-yelled.  
  
"As you wish Princess." He said stooping down and standing her small form up before walking to one of the couches and making himself comfortable. Mentally damning herself to hell for hearing him call her that again, Minako walked to her dresser and pulled out her Senshi fuku. Quickly changing while still wearing her towel, she ignored the fact Kunzite was in the room.  
  
'oh god. my perverted side is taking over.' She thought, referring to that damn little voice in the back of her head's advise on how to make Kunzite stop calling her Princess. Once fully dressed, she dropped the towel to the floor and walked to her desk to brush her hair in the mirror. Delaying as long as she could with that task she decided it was finally time to talk to Kunzite. okay maybe not talk but to yell.  
  
"Kunzite, I have asked you before not to call me Princess.' She said putting down her brush yet keeping her back to him.  
  
"Yes you have." He said. 'Damn this, what has happened? One minute she is saying how much she loves me and the next she's about to kill me.'  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She demanded turning on her heel and yelling at him. "Why are you acting so weird?"  
  
"Princess, it is not I who is acting out of character, it is you." He said calmly, crossing his arms in confusion of her accusation.  
  
"What have I done?" She said again, her voice barely dropping in volume. She walked over to him and knelt by feet, still facing him, a hurt look on her face. Knowing quite well that probably it was all her fault, she continued her rant in a whisper: "You are the one who is calling me Princess."  
  
"You are the one talking so harshly every minute. I don't think you have said one kind thing to me since I woke up." Kunzite said diverting his eyes from her and staring at the lush carpet.  
  
"At Least you are no longer possessed!" She yelled again standing up and stepping back. Kunzite seized her wrist and stood up also, not wanting her to run away from him again. In a mad fit of rage she tried to pull her hands lose, only to fall backwards, the silver-haired general still attached to her. Landing on the floor in a rather awkward position he put an arm on either side of her face and stared down into her eyes.  
  
"Minako, what is wrong with you? Don't say that it me who has the problem. Something happened while I was unconscious didn't it? Answer me Minako!" He said fiercely, feeling the girl under him shiver slightly. Letting a tear run down her cheek, Minako looked the other way, only to have her head pushed gently back by a strong hand.  
  
"Was I really that harsh to you this morning? I was acting normal." She said staring up in to his gray eyes.  
  
"Yes, you were Minako, but you were not acting normal. I apologize for yelling at you but you must tell me what happened that has upset you." He said brushing her now steadily falling tears with his hand, while his other hand supported most of his weight.  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you that I was just being a bitch?"  
  
"Why were you being a bitch?"  
  
"Because I felt like it?" She said half smiling.  
  
"Not good enough." He replied frowning down at her.  
  
"Get off of me."  
  
"Not until you tell me."  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Kunzite said whipping away more of her tears.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Minako said pushing him roughly in the chest but to no avail. "Don't make me use my dagger on you."  
  
"You don't have it on you"  
  
"Oh yes I do. I put it on while I was changing if you didn't notice!"  
  
"Now you don't have it." He said. Shifting his weight to his other hand, he reached downwards and then up her short skirt, feeling out the small dagger she had strapped to her leg and removing it form its sheath. Tossing it across the room he returned to trying to seek the answer to his questions from her. "What happened Minako?"  
  
"Shut up already! I don't know what you are talking about." She cried, covering her face with her hands and wiggle out from underneath him.  
  
"I care about you Mina. I want to know what happened to you. Haven't you noticed that since I met you I've never wanted to be alone again? I want to be with you, but we were alone all of this morning and you sounded so cold and distant."  
  
"Please just shut up." she whispered wrapping her arms around her lover's neck and kissing him softly. "I'm sorry, it has nothing to do with you, I don't want you worrying over my little problems. I love you Kunzite."  
  
"I love you too Minako." He responded letting the subject drop- for now that is. Lowering her to the ground, he lay on top of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Oh god I'm going to kill whoever hurt her like this. Goddesses should never cry.'  
  
'At least things are back to normal I suppose.' Minako thought as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
'He's still not very happy and you know it.' Said that annoying little voice in her head.  
  
'If you are suggesting that I. well you know. then shut up right this instant.' The voice was not heard for the rest of the day.  
  
~*~ In Some strange town ~*~  
  
"Excuse me, what planet is this?" A man dressed all in white asked a passerby. Getting an incoherent response in some local language, the man sighed and walked on. He had been awake and walking in one direction for almost a day now, sleeping once in a tree.  
  
"I am so going to kill her when I get home. that is after we talk, then I'll decided." He muttered looking up into the sunset and brushing back his silver-white hair, continued walking.  
  
~*~ In the Moon Library ~*~  
  
A young blue haired woman sat next to a man who seemed around her age with long sandy hair. Both were reading, but neither was reading, they were too busy glancing up at each other to even pay attention to the words. After about ten minutes of this pretend reading, they caught each other staring at them.  
  
"I suppose you didn't read either did you Ami?" The Earthian General said closing his book. The girl blushed and shook her head, ashamed to not have actually read things that might have helped her protect the universe. Leaning over and kissing her cheek, he chuckled as the girl turn three shade pinker. "I was too busy being in awe of your beauty to notice what was written."  
  
"Zoicite. we're in a library! And on the Moon for heaven's sake!" The protector and Princess of Mercury whispered, hoping none where around to see her. Sure she loved all the attention she was receiving but no one best know of their attraction, the whole Milky Way would go crazy, not to mention her parents and fellow Senshi. Ami blushed deeply at the thought of her wedding Zoicite.  
  
"So I presume you are thinking of me in that pretty little head of yours?" her companion smirked as he brushed back her short blue hair. "Wait until spring time on my planet before we announce our engagement my love."  
  
"For you I'll wait forever." She sighed, returning her fiancée's kiss while fingering the thin golden band with blues gems upon her hand.  
  
~*~ The private rooms of the a certain ((*grin grin*)) General of Earth ~*~  
  
The sun had just started to peek in the window, when a pair of emerald eyes gazed into the room from a half-opened door. A second later a tall girl dressed in a long simple butter-yellow dress walked in with a tray of food, her chocolate hair in a high ponytail, a spot of flour on her cheek from making the pancake batter. After putting down the tray on the veranda table, the woman giggled as she watched a well-built man with dark-brown hair snore softly from his bed.  
  
"Nephrite. time to get up if you ever want breakfast. And you have to eat if you want to train today." She said after walking over to the man and gently shaking him. "I swear, you sleep more than Serenity. I'll get some cold water if you don't wake up soon."  
  
"And do what with it Makoto?" the general muttered as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Dump it on you!" She giggled.  
  
"How un-lady like for the Princess of Jupiter."  
  
"How un-lady like for you to sleep longer than the Sun."  
  
"I'm not a lady love."  
  
"Whatever." She said smiling, taking his hands and pulling him out of bed. "You get dressed and I'll set the table, I made breakfast this morning."  
  
Makoto walked off and started to set the table, getting continuously distracted by the beauty of the palace's gardens which were in full bloom. Sighing she sat down and served huge helping of pancakes and eggs on to each of the two plates she had lain out.  
  
"Makoto, How long did it take you to cook all of this?" Nephrite said, now dressed in his usual gray uniform, as her sat down opposite her.  
  
"Oh only and hour or so. ahh, the weather is so nice! I wish it would stay like this forever, peaceful."  
  
"I would enjoy that also as long as you were still by my side." The general said picking up his fork and starting his morning meal while his companion blushed and stuttered at his comments.  
  
~*~ Dunhase, Earth ~*~  
  
"Why the hell was I told to come? Makoto is already here." A young woman in red Senshi fuku complained to herself as she walked in a deserted town beside a man in gray soldier attire.  
  
"Because My Queen asked me to go, and you were sent here to investigate something or another and she thought it would be beneficial if you came with me." The man said, smoothing back his blonde hair.  
  
"And I'm sure you had nothing to do with that General." The girl said flicking back her head, making her raven hair blow in the wind. 'I'll never admit that I don't mind. I'll have hell to pay if he found out I'm fond of him.'  
  
"And if I did? What would you do my dearest Princess? Kiss me and thank me for taking you with me?" he said grinning widely. The Princess Rei of Mars scowled and for a second he could have sworn he saw a flicker of astonishment in her eyes. 'Must have been a trick of the sun. Minako was right, Rei is perfect for me. If only she would start falling for my charm.'  
  
"Not in your dreams General Jadeite." She scoffed, taking a quick look at the piece of paper she held she sighed. "Monster at eleven o'clock, not too strong."  
  
"Do we wait here or let it come to us?" Jadeite said looking slightly to his right. Before Rei could answer the question a huge purple-green. bugger ((You know like the thing that comes out of your nose.)) emerged from a side street, oozing its way forward. Both warriors darted off in opposite directions and preparing to attack the grotesque figure.  
  
"Fire Bird Soul!" Rei shouted, letting a huge magical flaming bird fly at the monster. Jadeite appeared opposite her and started slashing his sword into the bugger after several rounds of this one sided fight, the monster launched its own attack, a huge glob of sizzling and cackling goo towards the General. Jadeite thinking he did not have enough time to run, tried to defend him self the best he could with his sword. Blinking a second later, Jadeite noticed that he was being pushed to the ground, and upon landing, finding Rei clinging to him. She quickly stood up and with one final 'Burning Mandala' the monster was vanquished and disappeared in a hiss of steam.  
  
"You idiot! You could have been killed!" Rei yelled kneeling back down and looking over the shocked Jadeite. "Well we can leave now. There are no other monsters in the vicinity."  
  
"Rei..." Jadeite said standing up and offering his hand to help her, which she immediately shoved away. "You like me don't you?"  
  
"What did you say?" She coughed, sitting back, looking bewildered and angry.  
  
"You like me as more than a friend don't you?" he chuckled crouching over her. Laughing even more when she made the cutest little pout, Jadeite leaned closer in and kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
"You idiot. I hate you." Rei muttered as she wrapped her arms around him and strengthened the kiss.  
  
"Of course you do Rei. of course you do."  
  
~*~Somewhere near Some strange town ~*~  
  
"Excuse me. what planet is this?"  
  
"Excuse me, where is the palace?"  
  
"Pardon me, do you speak common?"  
  
The young man dressed in white sighed and sat down, after asking these questions all day and was getting quite sick of it. An old haggard woman inched her way towards him and after poking him with her cane began to speak.  
  
"Eh there you! What you want? To find the castle of this planet? Ha ya young fool! Look that away!" She said jabbing her cane to the right of where he sat. Sure enough, there was a castle on the horizon. The old woman went hobbling away, cackling to herself as Artemis sat there staring at his stupidity.  
  
~*~  
  
That's the end! Hoped you liked it! Please review, remember if you have any ideas for either this story OR the sequel I'll probably use them!  
  
~Much love,  
  
Cassie 


	10. Chapter 10

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry it took so long! Wow school is a crazy place ne? SO here's the scoop! I am in high school and liking it! I give you one guess at my fav/best class. Hint: I'm obsessed with it. JAPANESE! I got an A in it this quarter! This is my first year in school, I've been home schooled the rest of my life. OH AND I'M 15 NOW! HAPPY B-DAY ME!  
  
Again, sorry it took so long, I got writter's block  
  
Optical Illusions: HUM! Interesting Idea.. BUT NO! Kunzite is UBER (hahah gotta love that word) protective of Minako and ain't sharing wit nobody!  
  
ultimatesalormoonfan: One thing: I LOVE YOUR REVIEW! *bows*  
  
*~*  
  
Now our story  
  
*~*  
  
"Captain, How long is going to take? I could have already have gone and come back by now." Minako said impatiently as she watched a ship being prepared for her journey to the Moon. She had been planning to teleport but her father insisted on her taking the vessel and crew, knowing that Kunzite would accompany her.  
  
"My apologizes milady." A tall man said bowing to her. "The crew is almost ready, and your room onboard has been made and approved by your father. Are you ready with what you need?"  
  
"It has already been loaded."  
  
"Then get your lover and we'll be off, Princess." The captain said about to turn away and walk toward the ship when a hand darted out and seized him by the collar, and holding him in the air. His eyes of fright were met by blue eyes of determination an indifference.  
  
"You will not take that tone with me. You have no right to call some one my lover or even think about my personal life." The Princess of Venus hissed darkly. A small crowd gathered around the pair and all eyes were watching intently.  
  
"Princess, put the man down." Someone said coming to Minako's side. That someone just happened to be the head General of Venus.  
  
"Since when do I take orders from you?" She hissed again and tightened her grip.  
  
"Mina," a voice all too familiar to her said in a deep tone, attempting desperately to sound mad at her. As a hand clasped her shoulder, Minako's suspicions were confirmed and Kunzite soon squeezed her shoulder slightly.  
  
"Mind your own business and do your job." Minako said tossing the captain at his co-pilot. "General, a word."  
  
"What are you doing?" Minako said turning and glaring at the Venusian following her.  
  
"You asked to speak with me."  
  
"Not you, you dimwit!" She snapped, turning on her heel and walking again towards her room on the ship. Walking into her room, she sighed and closed the door behind her companion.  
  
"Mina, that was extremely unnecessary and uncalled for." Kunzite said, a slight frown on his face, hoping that his Goddess would not be so cold all day. He was surprised when Minako turned around after looking the door and smiled.  
  
"You have no idea why I want to talk to you?" she said sweetly.  
  
"I'm guessing you were planning to lock me in here so you could go to Earth on your own, but otherwise no."  
  
"What you did back there was unnecessary and uncalled for. I had every thing under control and then you had to stop me. They are going to think I'm going soft and not listen to me as much."  
  
"Minako, you threatened a man, how is that going soft?"  
  
"You don't know me as a warrior of Venus. And about leaving you here while I go sounds like an excellent idea." Minako said grinning evilly. "I won't leave you here quite yet, I told you I was going to take you to the moon so I am going to, even if I must go at a snail's pace."  
  
"You can't leave me, not now not ever." Kunzite said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I can too."  
  
"Then if you do leave I'll just find you again, just like when you left the Earth." He said pulling her closer to him.  
  
"If I don't want you to find me then you never will." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and digging her head into his chest. Almost a second later, she pushed him away, and in a rage ran to the door and opened it. "What do you want?"  
  
"Princess, may I speak to you?" The Venusian general was back and now glaring behind her, looking for Kunzite.  
  
"Why?" Minako growled again. If anyone was to follow her around like a lost puppy, she would take almost anyone in the world over this idiot.  
  
"It is concerning a wish of your father's, milady."  
  
"Spit it out then."  
  
"Is the Earthian still here?"  
  
"Why would he be? I finished talking to him." Minako said he voice growing steadily darker and her glare more threatening. It wasn't bad enough this man followed her; he wanted to speak to her alone! What the hell could her father had wished to make him keep it a secret?  
  
"Will you consider me your husband?" the general said bowing down before her.  
  
"Do you prefer death or mental break down?" Minako said plastering on a fake smile and attempting to soften the rage in her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?" The man said blinking up at her, thinking she had accepted him.  
  
"Death then." She said opening her hand and allowing a huge blast of light to erupt, tossing the Venusian like a rag doll across the hall and smacking hard in to the wall. Brushing off her hands, Minako stepped backwards in to her room and again locked the door, a confident smirk playing across her face. "Ah, I feel better now! Okay so anyways, Kunzite when you get to the Moon, be a dear and don't tell them you are from Earth? Serene will kill me and demand on escorting you home."  
  
"Mina." Kunzite said.  
  
"Oh and also Rei, Ami, and Makoto should be there, along with maybe someone else you know." The Princess continued.  
  
"Mina-"  
  
"I won't be back until.. Oh for at least four days-"  
  
"MINA!" Kunzite half-yelled.  
  
"Can't you take a hint? I'm trying to talk. What was I going to say, oh yeah, don't you dare leave there with out me or unless Rei tells you to, and don't fight anyone Lunarian. Now, what were you going to say?"  
  
"Did you really need to blast the man? Have you any idea of how much it hurts?"  
  
"Yes. If I hadn't and you were answering him what would you have done?" Minako said smiling evilly and stretching out on her bed.  
  
"Minako, that's different."  
  
"How so?" She said hugging a pillow.  
  
"Because I am not you."  
  
"Therefore you wouldn't blast him?" she said laughing and tossing her pillow at him.  
  
"That's beside the point." Kunzite said sitting down on the bed beside her.  
  
"Oh really? And again I ask you what you would have done."  
  
"Blasted him harder. But I have a reason and you don't." He said laying down beside her and wrapping his arms around her. "I can't let anyone touch the girl I love above everything else."  
  
"No one? Not ever never?" Minako said in an overly sweet voice. 'Ah shit. isn't not like he hates Artie enough. Now once Artemis finds his way back to me he's a dead man. Oh well, I was planning on severely injuring him anyways."  
  
"Not ever ever Mina. Are you always this happy after blasting someone in to a wall?" he said as Minako giggled, trying to conceal her thoughts.  
  
"Don't kill any one on the Moon okay?" She said curling into his chest.  
  
"Hn? How did this question arise?"  
  
"Just don't okay."  
  
"Of course not." Kunzite said after taking one look in to her eyes. Minako sighed happily and soon fell asleep, clasping on to her one true love as if he would leave her forever if she let go. Kunzite stared at her and tried to figure out the meaning of her almost positively random question. Finally giving up, he fell asleep.  
  
~*~ Later ~*~  
  
"Your Majesty? We are arriving on the Moon in ten minutes. Your Majesty? Are you awake?" a young voice called from the hall of a certain ship.  
  
"neh? Can't a girl have some peace and rest for once? Wait there a minute, I'm coming." Minako said as she let go of Kunzite, who was slowly wakening, and walked to the side of her room and started to strip of her gown and change into her sailor fuku. Upon opening the door, she found herself looking up at the young solider who had disturbed her sleep. The man was about her age, taller than her, and had short silvery hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Madame Princess, Captain told me to inform you in person due to the condition of all of your communication devices being turned off or blocked. He would-"  
  
"Also like to remind me that it is dangerous to my safety if he can not reach me? May I ask your name?" She inquired in a voice that sounded like her general monotone she used on her army, but with out the roughness and cold. She smirked to herself when the man in front of her blushed slightly and stuttered after noticing that her uniform was tight and quite short. "What's the matter? Never seen me in battle-gear before?"  
  
"No Ma'am, um, Princess. My name is Adonis. I am a simple guard Princess." he said bowing quickly and blushing harder.  
  
"Adonis, ne? I like your name. How old are you?" she said. Al of Minako's formality and coldness melted and her eyes softened and lifted the young man's chin with her gloved hand.  
  
"Seventeen, your Majesty." Adonis said standing straight and continuing to blush.  
  
"You are that young? I thought you were old, you look to mature." Minako said dropping her hand to her side. Hearing a small cough behind her, she smiled and tilted her head up to see Kunzite.  
  
"If that is all you may leave." Kunzite said, a slight frown across his face as he wrapped an arm protectively around Minako's waist. Adonis bowed again a few more times and then walked quickly down the hall to report back to the commander.  
  
"Must you be so harsh?" Minako cooed as she allowed herself to be dragged back into the room and shutting the door with her foot. "I thought he was cute."  
  
"And you ask me why I told him to go away? You are only to be with me my dear Minako. I love you." Kunzite said turning her to face him and laying his face in her hair, and gently nibbling on her ear.  
  
"I know. I was just trying to annoy you and see if you had meant what you said." She said before giving up talking and moaning slightly as Kunzite started to work his way down her neck and back to her lips. The two shared a quick yet passionate kiss before Minako pushed away from her lover and went running to her bags to find where the hell she had put her sword.  
  
"Isn't it amazing that I have the world's only crystal sword of that huge size and I still lose it time to time?" She laughed. Hitting herself on the head, she flicked her wrist and the sword materalized. Laying the shining object down Minako continued to search her bags until she had found a long chain of hearts which she fastened around her waist.  
  
"Minako may I ask you something?" Kunzite asked in a very serious tone.  
  
"Mmm Humm!" she replied, combing her hair in the mirror.  
  
"You said, a long time ago, right after the tournament that you where all giddy and happy because you were not wearing your mask. What did you mean by that?"  
  
"Well I suppose you remember that night I was very flirtatious. Could you imagine all the problems if I normally acted that way? Or even now, talking to you like an equal person. It would cause mayhem on Venus, and I'd probably already be married and have several children. I've never really liked men, so I never wanted them to like me. I suppose you wouldn't know what it feels like to be a porcelain doll." She said a sad distant look in her eyes, thinking of days gone by. "So what of the past? I have a future ahead of me and with this new invasion it might be a short future alone. I'll have to let go of the girls before long, they'll find their own paths with loves and I'll just stay here. A lone warrior in space protecting the generation to come."  
  
"Princess Aino? There is a call for you coming from the moon castle. Shall I put it on the line?" A voice came from a small box on the night stand.  
  
"In two minutes." Minako said half smiling before turning and walking to Kunzite. "Now General, I am going to speak with this person and then take you to your room in the castle. My mission would go more smoothly if I work alone."  
  
"But Mina," he started before his mouth was covered by the clothed hand of the Princess.  
  
"Sush. I'll be back for you in a few days and I'll come back in one piece I promise as long as you behave while on the Moon." She said tracing her lover's face with the tips of her fingers. Kunzite wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer, never losing eye contact with those sapphire depths. Standing on her tip toes, Minako kissed him and just as the kiss started to deepen, an inturupti8on came.  
  
"MINAKO-CHAN!" A cheerful bubbly came from the communicator. "You were away too long! Mokoto has been vanishing more often than me recently. I don't think she's telling us EVERYTHING!"  
  
"Seren, shut up and wait until I get there. Where are you? Don't tell me. The kitchen?" Minako said in a very amused voice as she wiggled out of Kunzite's arms and sat on the bed near the night stand.  
  
"Hey you can read minds now? I was on my way there!"  
  
"Just think that I do and you'll be fine."  
  
"ne? Minako-chan! I don't get-" The Moon Princess' voice was cut off mid sentence as the Venusian pressed a button. Grabbing the silver-haired man's hand, she ran out of the room and down various halls before reaching two grand doors. Releasing his hand, she pushed various buttons on the wall before standing back and watching the doors open and light flood in to the dimly lit hall.  
  
"As far as the Lunarians are concerned, you are only staying here due to my personal request, I care more about the dirt under the ship's left side than you." She said before turning her head slightly to her companion. "But you know that I love you."  
  
"And that is why you are ditching me here?"  
  
"And that is why you haven't exactly put up a fight against my decision.?" She giggled as she started to walk down the stairs to her fellow Senshi awaiting her in the kitchens.  
  
"Lady Minako! Lady Minako!" A high voice called as the Princess of Venus' foot touched the soil of the Moon. Minako turned to see a woman with long curly black hair and wearing a long baby blue dress. A slight smile of recognition graced the Princess' face before it was replaced with a frown as she noticed the woman was frantic and quite upset.  
  
"Luna? What is wrong? It's not like you to be so distressed. What has happened?" Minako said as the older woman slower her pace and stretched her arms out to Minako. Kunzite, who was walking not to far behind Minako knew that he had seen the woman before. As her clear voice rang out he remembered, she was the head advisor to the Queen of the Moon, Luna from the planet Mau. He had seen her on the few galactic meetings he went to with his rulers.  
  
"Oh Lady Minako! Thank the gods you have come! You must come to the castle quick I think you are our only hope!" Luna said grabbing Minako's hand and attempting the drag her off.  
  
"For what? Surly not a battle?"  
  
"oh no! more serious! It's Artemis, he's all queer I'm scared to death about his health, he won't eat, barely sleeps, never talks to me. What has happened to him Lady?" Luna cried, tears springing to her eyes as she fell on her knees. Minako knelt beside her and took her hand.  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry, I'll be gone in an hour and he'll never see me and won't even know I was here."  
  
"No! Minako you must speak with him! If he talks at all it's about you! Only listens to things about you! Curses the Earth! Asks to be sent to Venus! Minako you must talk to him immediately, I'm afraid of what he might do to himself!"  
  
"Luna calm down." Minako said standing and placing her hands on her hips. "He's being an idiot, and you are being weak. The last thing he needs is to talk to me, so keep my visit a secret and do not mention me ever. I might talk to him when I return from my mission to the Earth."  
  
"You promise you will talk to him?" Luna said looking up with big watery eyes.  
  
"If and only if you keep all of this a secret and never let Artemis see my guest, who is going to be staying here the next few days, under the Queen's protection."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Lord General Kunzite of Earth." Minako said, plainly glaring over at her friend who was now on the ground but still keeping his distance from her. "No news may reach my guardian's ears got it? It will distress him so much that, well I don't want to know what will happen. I'll be back in a few days, but for the present, where is Artemis?"  
  
"In the garden, looking at the roses, he's been out there since dawn."  
  
"Keep him there until I leave, you'll know when I do." Minako stated calmly even though Kunzite could feel her anger and unease radiating off her. Luna bowed and ran off to the garden, while the Venusian Princess beckoned Kunzite to her and headed towards the castle.  
  
"Why will your presence give your guardian grief?" he inquired with mixed feelings. One side said who cares? Both men had a mutual dislike, but the other side said that it was Minako's friend and that there must be a reason for her to avoid him.  
  
"Sush." She said rounding a corner and entering the tall castle. Her eyes were met by the scene of Rei and Usagi fighting, Makoto baking and Ami standing to the side reading a book and oblivious to every thing. "These are the protectors of the Princess and the Inner Solar System? Maybe I should give up training you now."  
  
"MINAKO! Rei says I'm fat!"  
  
"You are GOING to be fat if you hog all the cookies and never train!"  
  
"SEE! She's being mean!"  
  
"You can't stop training us Minako, I'm making you chocolate."  
  
"Minako, I think I may have found a weapon I can master."  
  
"Slow down!" Minako called covering her ears and shaking her head. Looking up she smiled. "Don't know which one I'm more interested in, sugar or battle? Oh all of you probably know Lord General Kunzite, General, the blonde is Serenity, Princess of the Moon, but don't let her title fool you, she acts the same as the children in the nursery."  
  
"NOW YOU ARE BEING MEAN!" Serenity hollered.  
  
"Be quite and let's discuss a little battle as we eat sugar ne?" Minako said sitting herself down on one of the tall stools that surrounded a table. The five girls made themselves comfortable and Minako proceeded to work out a new attack form she thought of, using flour and her fingers to illustrate it. By the time the chocolate was gone, the strategy was imbedded into their heads and Minako had stared cursing, noticing that she needed to find the Queen get Kunzite to his room and fly to Earth.  
  
They girls gave her a fond farewell after some yelling about her getting a solo mission. Minako took Kunzite to the throne room, and the second all formalities were done she brought him to his room. Quickly showing him where everything was, she was about to teleport when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.  
  
"So you are going to leave me here just like that? First alone and now left without a good bye kiss? Minako, I thought you loved me." Kunzite whispered in her ear, pulling her back towards the bed with him. He could fell all the tension of running around and battle-planning, the stress of trying not to be seen by any one, melt away from her body as she giggled and relaxed.  
  
"I love you." Minako whispered about ten minutes later, she was now on her back on the bed, Kunzite laying almost on top of her, sucking on her soft neck.  
  
"I love you too Minako, and always will." Kunzite said as we worked his lips and tongue back to hers. She pulled him in for a short, yet passionate kiss.  
  
"When I return, I promise to finish that kiss." She sighed, pulling back and muttering her spell. A tear rolled of Kunzite's cheek and to where her face was a moment ago. She was going to Earth alone and he couldn't stop her, much less protect her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
well my dears, that is the end of this chapter.  
  
Please review, it makes me fell loved!!  
  
Thank you all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
News for my other stories: I kinda killed the Ace story, and I'm just working on something else so I haven't gotten around to Nymph, but the sequal to Nymph has a few chappies done, don't remember how many.. Been too long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*  
  
If you want to see n e thing in any of the stories please email me or review, I'm more likely then not to use your ideas  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ OH! I almost forgot, a small surprise for you all. Silver and Gold 2, has almost 3 chappies written (yes I've been neglecting EVERYTHING for that reason!) The first Chapter of SG2 will be published the day this one ends. 


	11. Chapter 11

MWAHAH! Chapter.. ((What am I up to?)) 11!!! Yay Cassie! So note time!  
  
mallory : A lemon ne? Oh DAMN would I love to, BUT! You will have to wait! Mini-lemon in chapter 12, and there WILL be one in the sequal, I garentee!  
  
Optical Illusions: UBER UBER UBER UBER UBER! MWAHAHAH!  
  
Elena C: Like to know if Rei accepts Jadeite? *cough cough* Read this chappie!  
  
Snowgrl: Hehehe! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Apologizes for my slowness, School is hectic, I like two guys, and I now have Math and Anime Club and Origanmi and voice after school! GAWD! Not to mention my sister came home for a month so I hate typing while she is in the room.  
  
R&R Cause you KNOW you love me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Beryl?!" A feminine voice called as she banged on a door. "A word please."  
  
"Are you always this pushy?" a woman with long wavy black hair questioned as she opened the door. "To what do I owe this honor, Lady Minako?"  
  
"It's your fault I'm here." Minako said coldly, shoving the arms of the female clerics off her. When she had entered the temple they demanded her business and she wouldn't put up with that, she had stormed past them and asking a bewildered priestess where Beryl's room was she had trotted off, earning another woman trying to stop her with just about every step.  
  
"It's all right my sisters, she's my guest, for now." Beryl replied in the same cold voice that Minako used. Opening her door more, she waved for the blonde to enter her quarters. The other clerics fell away immediately and resumed their chores. Minako made her way inside and sat down in a chair that Beryl offered her.  
  
"As we speak I know you are possessed. And I know that you have been telling many villages who are dumb enough to listen to you that there is a great evil approaching. What is your source of information?"  
  
"Metallia, she is the great darkness that is coming. I embody a small fraction of a fraction of her. We shall take over the Earth, Much has already and your finall resting place shall be here."  
  
"Hmph." Minako smirked, at least this villain she could get information from easily. "And the Senshi? Your Lord obviously hasn't thought about us and our power yet has she? Or did you think you could control us as well?"  
  
"The Senshi?" Beryl said as she paled, but quickly regained her composure. "You shall die if you do not join us, the Earth will be ours soon and we will have our ways of convincing you. like a certain General you have had you eyes on."  
  
"The Earthian General? Don't make me laugh, I danced with him Beryl, I have dance with many men and including the General Kunzite I have left behind. Did you really think the one called the perfect statue had gone soft and fallen in love? Don't mock me, I beg of you!" Minako said, setting a devious look on her face, not flinching a bit when she heard the not-so- empty threat. "So do you mean to tell me that if I destroy the evil embedded within you a million times, I would conquer Metallia?"  
  
"No, if you had such strength you would barley scratch her. The only thing that could hinder her in the slightest would be the Silver Crystal! She will allow me to live as her head priestess for years upon years to come, giving me the one thing I desire most!"  
  
"The Prince you serve?" Minako cut in. Beryl looked as though a dagger had gone through her heart, and this time failed to recover herself.  
  
"Why do you say that?" She hissed  
  
"Why should I tell when I know I am right and you have showed it to me?" Minako said, standing up and bowing slightly. "Thank you I know all I need, and I have been gracious enough to have decided to spare your life, for a short while at least."  
  
"Wait, Lady Minak-" Beryl started, but her outstretched hand wasn't quick enough to catch the Princess as she teleported away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, WE aren't just making brownies now are we?" Minako said coolly as she opened the door to the kitchens of the Earth Palace and found Makoto and Nephrite 'cooking', more attention on the other than the food, with Minako smelt to be burning. She stood at the door half glaring at the couple, Makoto was almost all the way on the table, Nephrite practically on top of her. Minako made mental note of their clothing, which was mostly open, and the blush in her fellow Senshi's cheeks hot enough to make scrambles eggs on (((Oh gawd, Eggs and sex scenes. You would understand if you went to my school))) .  
  
"Minako. it's not like that.. You um just walked in on." The tell brunette girl started, as she and her lover removed themselves from the table and straightened out their appearance.  
  
"Yes Makoto? Do tell what I walked in on?" the blonde joked, smirking. "It doesn't matter save your excuse and your lust for General Nephrite for when we get to the Moon, yet I think you will be too tired to do much at night."  
  
"We are returning to Serenity's? but I though. I'm stationed here! I am to protect the members of this castle."  
  
"And who sent you that order?"  
  
"You." Makoto sighed, bowing her head to her leader.  
  
"And now I'm taking it back, the battle for the future is approaching, and it will be on the Moon. The Senshi and Generals will gather there."  
  
"Why the Generals Mina?"  
  
"Well I'm not going to fight in the name of the Earth. Besides, I can name, four Senshi that would kill me if I forbid their loves to stay with them before the end." Minako said winking.  
  
"So you are with Kunzite! Why didn't you tell us?" Makoto cheered, running and clinging on to Minako.  
  
"I was talking about you, Ami, Seren, and Rei. NOT me, I'd kill myself for other reasons but not over some damn man."  
  
"Awwww you are too cute!" Makoto cooed, pinching her friend's cheek. "Admit it! You love him!"  
  
"I tell you the end of our lives is in a matter of days, and you pinch me and tell me that I'm in love. Makoto, go to the Moon, and bring that thing along." Minako said slipping away and pointing towards Nephrite. With that, she teleported to the castle's library to see were the dear Princess of Mercury was.  
  
"Ohh! How shall I tell him my feelings?" a voice, barley audible, whispered. Minako snuck towards the voice, only seeing a tuft of blue hair appearing from a plush chair. Guessing it was Ami, she listened from the shadows.  
  
"I love Zoicite, but I can't just tell him, what is he hates me? What if he in love with Minako? He speaks so highly of her! Who could compete with her beauty and skills?" Ami muttered.  
  
" I danno, maybe cause she made him look bad when she beat him in front of the Queen and King of Earth in sword-play, while she was wearing a dress mind you." Minako whispered, now leaning on the back of the chair.  
  
"Oh that might explain some of it. But still he if he did like her what can I do about it?"  
  
"Be quiet already, you pessimist. He's in love with you can't you see it in his eyes? Who could turn you down Ami? You are cute, charming, and not to mention smart as shit, but a bit slow on the noticing of his advances."  
  
"Smart as shit? How did that phrase enter my mind, wait." Ami said louder then before whipping around in her chair and glaring and Minako who, now nose to nose with Ami was smirking. "Minako! How much did you hear?"  
  
"Oh! How should I tell him that I love him with my whole heart, body, mind, AND soul?" Minako said with a dreamy look in her eyes, and her hand together, palm to palm. Ami blushed deeply and sighed before sitting back down. "Tell him tonight, in the starlight of the Moon castle's garden. You him, and all the Senshi and Generals are meeting there in two days, by then I would have found everything I need. Good night, I am now retiring, I expect you and your lover to get yourselves to the Moon soon."  
  
With that, Minako walked out of the room before Ami could protest. She walked silently through the cold, dim halls remembering her way perfectly. She found her way to Kunzite's chambers and slipped inside, sighing at the memory of the last time she was in that room. She was half was to her room, when someone came behind her in the passage way.  
  
"Lady Minako?" A familiar female voice asked, surprise embedded in each word.  
  
"Good evening, Telena." The blonde said turning around to see the green haired maid standing four feet away. Minako was surprised when the girl smiled broadly before launching herself at the Princess and clinging to her waist.  
  
"Oh I missed you! Things here have goon from fair to not as of late! People acting strange, Kunzite taking off with barely a word after a few days of deadly depression! He hasn't sent word nor sign of his existence, the Queen and King are fretting, yet won't do anything because High Prince Endymoin said to leave him be, and the Generals refuse to talk about him or his whereabouts! I've been worried sick!" The girl cried, and soon Minako felt tears dropping on to her feet.  
  
"It's okay Telena, he's fine, he's just on business of some secret sort, I think he was going all the way to Saturn. He won't even reach the Moon Kingdom for two weeks. If you don't mind I'm going to spend the night here, since last night I was stuck with naught but a tree for my bed." Minako said patting the maid on the back as the younger let go and bowed before running off to her quarters. Minako sent a harsh, cold look towards the window and felt the air around her finch, before she stalked off to her room. Sitting on her bed, she started chanting various spells and incantations, taking her almost an hour before becoming satisfied.  
  
"Three days spent finding Beryl, five getting here because I was so stupid to go and destroy a couple towns of Mettallia's recruits, and now one more day before I find Rei, due to lack of her communication with the Moon." She whispered to the darkness and sighing. "Add it all up and you get two days until going to the Moon, to see a Kunzite who has been locked away in a room without a certain woman for. ten days, lovely, just lovely."  
  
With the thoughts of her love and the coming battle for the end of the world approaching swarming her head, the blonde princess fell asleep. All too soon for Minako, the sun rose as well as she, and her day of searching for the deity of fire began.  
  
~*~  
  
Elihanba, Earth  
  
~*~  
  
"Rei, why would you come to bed?" A man with short sandy-blonde hair asked softly, stepping out on to the chilly terrace of the Halytinaliuj, the embassy of the country he was in.  
  
"Because I would have to share that bed with you, General Jadeite." The raven haired girl leaning over the railing said, in the same level of voice as her companion. She gasped slightly when strong arms encircled her waist from behind, and soft lips started kissing her neck and working towards her ear.  
  
"You didn't see to mind that when we were back in Telpuria three nights ago. Don't you remember? The night you told me you loved me, that night we,"  
  
"Okay enough Jed! I know I know. And I still love you, but right now I don't see the point."  
  
"Well I can answer that." Jadeite said sweeping his Martian Princess off her feet and carrying her bridal style to the bed. Laying her down he kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue, in the last two weeks they had traveled together, he had been able have a visual map of her mouth, every single crevasse, every place that if touched just right, could perhaps extract a moan of content from his love.  
  
"The reason for this is because I love you." He whispered pulling away for only a second before returning to the kiss, which Rei was now participating in.  
  
"Good enough for now." She muttered, only a tint of her sadness left in her voice. Jadeite knew very well that their current 'task' would not settle her mind. He would coax it out of her when she had cheered up a little.  
  
Rei slid further into the middle of the bed, her and the General's lips never breaking contact, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer to her, until he was laying on top of her, desperately trying to undo the robe she was wearing. Feeling his hand wander lower and lower, she snapped back to reality and swiftly drew away and sat on the edge of the bed crying, a stunned Jadeite kneeling in the place she left him.  
  
"We shouldn't do this, it's not right!" She whispered between tears  
  
"How is it not right Rei?" Jadeite asked, wrapping an arm around her as she cried into his shoulder. He smoothed her hair and waited for an answer in silence for several minutes before she began.  
  
"The end of both out times is coming, everyone we know and love will be destroyed. Our planets, they will be bare and desolate for many years to come, and then maybe one day, a rebirth unseen. You and I, my love, have at the most a week left, we should be with Minako, planning the battle, the last battle I will fight, no, that anyone will fight. I saw all of it in the sacred fires of Lasa, the night before last. We all will die, all the Senshi, all the Generals."  
  
"As long as I may die by your side." The sandy-haired General whispered, disappointed, to say the least, in the news but deciding to make the most out of their little time left in that dimension of time. The two soon curled up beneath the covers together and fell asleep.  
  
"Well isn't this an adorable sight? At least you two aren't doing stuff on a table or fanaticizing about the other, like two other Senshi and General couples I can think of." A voice said, a beautiful voice yet ice solid. Rei could almost hear the smirk on her friends face when she opened her eyes.  
  
"Minako. you are floating above the bed." the raven haired girl muttered looking up at her leader, who was sitting cross-legged a good foot or so off the down comforter. Minako smiled at the girl's skill of avoiding what she knew was going to happen. The blonde would have upon being in Rei's position, questioned first what the heck her leader was doing there, in her bedroom.  
  
"I got bored on Earth during my last visit. Anyways, I suppose you know why I have come?"  
  
"The last battle" Rei said solemnly.  
  
"Report to the Moon before tomorrow night. Don't shake your head at me, I know where it is and roughly when. It will be all of us, versus." Minako's voice trailed off as Jadeite stirred.  
  
"Minako? What are you doing." he said sitting up, and looking Minako up and down leaned against the wall behind him. "You shouldn't wear a short skirt while levitating, it makes your underwear show."  
  
"JADEITE! How dare you!" Rei shrieked and would have killed Jadeite who was smirking like there was no tomorrow, when Minako raised a hand to stop her.  
  
"Rei, don't. You have no idea how happy I am that he said that." Minako smiled, and gained VERY stunned looks from the two. "Rei, everyone on Earth, almost, is possessed. Every one to a chamber maid in the Earthian castle to Kunzite was corrupted, and he was sent to Venus to kill me. I believe I vanquished the evil specter that was harbored in his body, but you never know. He is now under Luna's care on the Moon, and I am sending the other girls to watch over each General, and Prince Endymoin has been on the Moon for a while now, due to a certain error with a treaty, caused by the disappearance of some. important papers. Since this perverted idiot you fell in love with is acting the same as ever, he's not possessed.  
  
"Get dressed and find a way to the Moon soon, I'm leaving, there are certain matters that need my immediate attention and I have wasted long enough just searching for you." Minako said, landing on the floor and starting to walk towards the balcony. "Rei, I've seen your visions in my mind, you are right, we all will die, but with death comes rebirth, always, even if we wish it not. You and Jadeite will find each other in the next world and the next, I can see it from just looking at you two."  
  
"Well, that's an interesting way to wake up." Jadeite yawned, after Minako had flown off.  
  
"Yes, it sure is." Rei said, thinking about her friend's word's. but, would there be a world left for her to find Jadeite in?  
  
~*~*~  
  
YAY! That was it for Chapter 11, chapter 12 soon to come, along with Silver and Gold 2!!! (another reason I've taken so long)  
  
12 shall include: The battle-Kunzite/Minako goodness-DEATH DESTRUCTION FUN!- an attempt to not bash Beryl while making her evil. 


	12. Author's note to My Dear Peoples

No, I'm sorry it ain't chapter...Whatever I'm on! Just here to tell you guys that I'm alive and........ SLOWLY working. It's hard to write a story about love when you fallen in love. Especially when the person you are in love with doesn't return your feelings, but your characters do. Well I have a week to go with out seeing him (It's Spring break) So I am going to type and make Princess Pluto and Sailor Mercury costumes!  
  
Oh bye the way, next chapter may be the last (if it is it will be REALLY LONG). And the last post for this story will be my favorite! A whole page and a half on Queen Serenity's... Oh shit, shouldn't tell you that (O_O) Oh! The sequel has about 3 chapters! WHOO HOOW!  
  
Have any ideas for this and the sequel? Email me at: StrawberrieJel@netscape.net !! I'd love to hear from you! 


	13. Chapter 12

TADA! Yeah yeah, I know last night I posted saying I'm a lazy ass, but I noticed that this was good enough! So there ya go! P.S. There is going to be another chappie!  
  
Thanks:  
  
To all my friends who will never read this, as I would die from emarassment.  
  
AznAnimeAngel: YAY! YOU USED UBER CORRECTLY! Hehhe Glad ya like! Suspense is fun... I think there is some even in the last chapter... lol  
  
Elena Chamberlain: *Sigh* I give up I can't write a lemon...  
  
Optical _______: Forgot your name and my connection shut down. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AGAIN! AND YOU TOO ELENA PERSON! *tear tear* I just love seeing your notes appear like that in my mail box!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!**!  
  
"Lady Minako, my Queen." A young herald said, walking into the throne room of the Lunar palace. Behind him, was a young woman, her Senshi uniform clean and new, but her body dirty and worn from long battles. Her hair had lost its natural shine; her eyes were dull, losing their playful glitter.  
  
"Princess? Did your venture on Earth not go well?" The Queen said rising quickly and standing in front of her honored guest. "Madame, my forces will gather here and here on your doorstep shall the fate of our world be decided. I will lead the assault and fight on the front line. You will stay here with Serenity and guard the Silver Imperial Crystal. All will be lost if it is taken, you must take it with you when you die."  
  
"When I die, Minako?"  
  
"Everyone will die. You will die at the very end, left with two, and you must send them to Earth to find reincarnations in the future. You shall live within the shrine room and sleep there in a state of half-dead, until the day I call you by reclaiming my sword." "Lady, talk to the Queen with more respect!" a guard called out advancing upon Minako, yet shied away when she glared at him out of the corner of her eye. He felt his heart freeze, and retreated backwards to his post.  
  
"Minako is exempt from that rule." The Queen said waving her hand. "I would appreciate it though if you were a slight more positive though."  
  
"I told you the truth, as I heard from the sage Beryl, as Rei saw it in the magic fires, as I saw it in the wells of knowing. The girls know not of these misfortunes other than the fact that I am gathering them here for the battle. Now my Queen, Makoto, as I'm sure she has told you, has planned a rather large banquet as a celebration before out days of training. She would kill me if I didn't come, or came like this, so I must shower and dress before the sunsets. I'll see you in a few hours." With that, the Venusian bowed and exited the throne room, walking towards her room.  
  
"I wish that girl will find happiness in the next life, she's done so much for all of us." The Queen sighed to herself, sitting back down on her golden chair. "And a bubblier disposition would compliment her fine."  
  
A few halls away Minako was walking more aimlessly then when she started, hoping to run into someone she knew. The only news of her friends that reached her ears were whispers by the maids about how each young Princess now had a General counterpart whom they loved, except Venus, who had shown up that day alone. Suspicions of Serenity and the Prince were rising, yet none of the chattering young people had seen the two together other at dinners. Minako smiled to herself, glad that both blonde princess kept a tab on their love life.  
  
"You took too long Minako!" A call came from a higher floor. Minako looked up to see Luna looking down on her from the railing three stories above. The blonde jumped onto the banister before leaping upwards, landing next to the advisor of the Moon Queen.  
  
"You are going to talk to him now aren't you?" Was the first thing that fell from Luna mouth after she hugged the Venusian.  
  
"Depends on which him." Minako scoffed. "I can not avoid either one at the banquet tonight, and I shall not see either out of my own free will until tomorrow. For now I am going to bed, I really do hate sleeping in trees more then twice a week."  
  
"Promise me you will talk to Artemis?" Luna asked as Minako turned to walk away. "He has yet to talk to me, let alone me, he will talk to no one anymore, he used to answer the Queen, but he avoided so many questions that he might has well been silent. He spends a great deal of his time in his room, doing nothing, he eats only once a day, and Minako... last night I heard him cry."  
  
"It was probably a trick of the wind." Minako said in a stern voice, the last comment had sent a pang through her heart. Of course Artemis was always soft-hearted, but no one saw him cry, he pushed aside all extreme emotions to discus with Minako, and her alone. Knowing someone had heard him cry would devastate him more than the thing that he was crying over. Minako knew that fact all too well, and planned to use it to threaten him to talk to Luna again, therefore become the happy man he was again.  
  
Without a hesitation to think about her guardian, Minako stalked down the hall, now wishing not to see any one she knew. Upon reaching her room, she entered and locked the door before falling on the bed and sleeping comfortably for only a few hours before three maids knocked non-stop on her door, whishing to help her dress for the feast. Sleepily opening her door, the maids pushed inside, practically picking Minako up and striping her of clothes, before dropping her into the bathtub in the large bathroom adjacent to her room. She sat there and allowed the maids to wash her body and clean her hair. They soon finished and hauled her out of the tub to be dried.  
  
"My lady?" the eldest maid asked.  
  
"hm?"  
  
"Are you feeling alright? Are you ill perhaps?"  
  
"I'm fine, why?"  
  
"You didn't fight against us like last time our Queen asked us to come and prepare you."  
  
"I'm just a little preoccupied." Minako said raising her arms to allow the maids to slip a pale pink dress over her head. She was surprise at how fast the three women worked, in the short time she had been talking they had dried her body, put on her underwear and now preparing all her accessories and hair.  
  
"You look lovely Princess Venus," the three women said bowing before her half an hour later.  
  
"Um, you may leave." Minako said in her monotone. The maids shrank away towards the door and with a quick glance behind them left her. Minako sighed and walked to the window, watching the Earth rise and the sun slowly set.  
  
"I should leave now if I don't want to have to make a big appearance at the dinner." She muttered to herself. The young princess walked through the castle which was in almost a panic of preparation. Upon reaching the grand ballroom she was surprised to find that almost half of what she was told were the expected guest, had already arrived and were gaily chatting and sipping glamorous drinks. Pleased that almost no one had seen her yet, and that neither Kunzite nor Artemis were there she retreated to a corner.  
  
"So you plan to kill him?" a familiar but not so friendly voice came from Minako's side. She turned her head slowly, and her cold blue eyes met the slightly angered eyes of General Jadeite.  
  
"What are you talking about? Do I look ready to kill anyone? This is a night for Makoto's celebration, not my war ragging."  
  
"Then go and see him."  
  
"Who damn it?"  
  
"Kunzite."  
  
"Why the hell would I want to kill him?"  
  
"You are killing him from the inside, out Minako." Jadeite said "He loves you and is now in a room in the same building as you yet you do not let him know you were here. When I saw him yesterday morn, he looked almost fragile. He thinks you might be dead, or mortally injured in some desolate place. If you don't do something soon, he might kill himself. He has a flask hidden on his person at all times, and I dare not think of what deadly substance is hidden within it."  
  
"Don't fret so General." She replied in a harsh tone. "I promised myself I would talk to him tomorrow, so I will talk to him then."  
  
"And if he sees you tonight?"  
  
"I will speak to him if such an occasion arises, yet I seriously doubt he will come tonight from what I have heard the maids chattering."  
  
"Hum, well we shall see." Jadeite said giving her one last cold glance before stalking away towards Rei, who was glancing between him and Minako with a look of worry. Minako turned her back on the couple and stared out the window, her arms crossed in the most unlady like fashion she could muster. Soon the dancing started and she became deaf to the requests of nobles to dance.  
  
"Ah, salvation." She muttered to herself as she noticed that the grand doors to the courtyard were open ad very few guests had ventured out. After twenty minutes of walking in the maze of gardens, Minako found herself in the lily section of the garden, a man was sitting on the bench, his back to her, but she knew who he was all to well.  
  
"Princess?" Kunzite whispered, as she had attempted to quietly exit.  
  
"General." She whimpered, trying to sound cold, failing miserably.  
  
"Are you really here?" he said standing up slowly. Minako stared into his eyes and seeing his sadness, his hope and his love for her, lost control of her will to stay away and ran into his arms, wrapping hers around him. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks in joy, Jadeite had scared her with the thought of Kunzite committing suicide. She vowed to herself never to let the silver-haired general alone again.  
  
"Is my goddess crying?" Kunzite whispered, lifting her face gently. Bending down, he kissed away her tears. Holding her tighter, he whispered in her ear, "I missed you."  
  
"I'm glad you are okay." She whispered snuggling her face back into his chest.  
  
"You are glad I'm okay? I've been worried sick about you going onto a planet in the middle of a huge war with no one to accompany you and now you say you are glad that I am okay? Minako, I think that is my line." He laughed.  
  
"You do know you are laughing right?" Minako said trying to remember when the last time the stern general laughed. Thinking about it she found she didn't care, his laugh was almost as charming to hear as his voice, and for right now nothing mattered as long as the two of them were together.  
  
"I know very well I am laughing." he said looking down on her and smiling. "You are one of the few people to hear me laugh as I'm sure I'm one of the few to hear you giggle. Oh Minako, promise you'll never leave me again."  
  
"I promise as long as you do the same, remember, I will leave you one day, but we will find each other in the next life." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. After a few seconds, Minako pulled away, sensing another aura close at hand. She pulled away from Kunzite's now loose grasp on her, ignoring the fact that his lips were trailing down her neck.  
  
"Minako?' he questioned sadly as her warmth left him.  
  
"Shhhh..... someone else is here." She whispered calmly. Apparently the spy heard, as a bush rustled, the man hiding behind it attempting to run. Minako was no match for him though, she ran forward and springing over the bush, landed on the man. Sitting up she found she was straddling his waist... and that could be a bad idea.  
  
"Artemis..." she whispered.  
  
"Your Highness, you must act more lady-like then to jump over bushes, and you are certainly never allowed alone with a man before you are engaged." her guardian said back hotly, refusing to make eye contact with her.  
  
"You mad at me Artie?" she whispered, sounding hurt.  
  
"No, never at you." he said, his eyes softening.  
  
"Then if you don't mind, I was here to discuss matters of battle with the General. Shall I speak to you in the morning?"  
  
"Yes of course, I shall await you in your chamber after the morning meal." Artemis murmured, not hiding his anger in the slightest. Minako bent over and hugged him tightly before removing herself from him and walking to Kunzite's side. The two walked away as the guardian slowly stood up and walked solemnly to the castle.  
  
"Ah, damn it all." Minako whispered to herself, clenching her hand into a tight ball. Kunzite looked at her with sad eyes, sure Artemis was his nemesis for staying with Minako, but the cat was her friend and not one that Kunzite would want harmed for his beloved's sake. Besides, the guardian's injured emotional state was weighing heavily down on the Venusian princess.  
  
"Kunzite," Minako murmured, "I know this sound be a time for celebrating but we have a problem on our hands. The world is about to fight for good or evil, or more like life or death."  
  
"On the ground we walk on now." Kunzite commented softly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose one of the others told you?"  
  
"No, I have had dreams of a battle, or really you running into war. I thought I was reminiscing of when I first saw you, but I realized that we were not on Venus. The thought just came to me that you stopped running past the dead corpses near the seal of the moon on in the front of the palace here."  
  
"We only have tomorrow and the next day to train before we rest for the finial battle... that is unless Metallia finds a new weapon she just can't wait to destroy us with." Minako said coldly before shivering slightly. Who knew what this evil comet-sent being could bring to her worlds?  
  
"We'll just have to kill her first then." Kunzite said, wrapping his arm around Minako's shoulders and guiding her towards the light of the banquet. "See Seren? I told you they were a couple." A small whisper was heard from the shadows.  
  
"Makoto! You're the one who won't admit you are doing things with Nephrite!"  
  
"Seren, don't squeal so load! Minako will hear you! And besides Rei is FAR worse then I!"  
  
"Did you notice that promise ring Zoicite gave Ami?"  
  
"Mhn... I want one too..."  
  
*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~  
  
Hehehe that's the end... oh Chappie 12! Chapter 13 will be the destruction chapter!.... once I fill in the blanks, got the Metallia battle done... now for the training *sigh* 


	14. Chapter 13

PHEW! This is the last chapter of SG! Yay me!

Dedications:

Ellie: You read it and you didn't know I wrote it and you STILL liked it!

Josh + Katie Kate Kate: I love you two dearly thanks for everything in the world (except for grossing me out with threats of sex talks from Kate's Mom)

Laura M: For keeping me smiling and being a happy Caterpillar.

Mr R: My physics teacher. You keep me laughing and interested in class, and on those days when I feel horrible you never wake me up from sleeping at my desk.

Corinne: For making me food even though I insult your cooking technique. AND YOUR FUDGE IS GOOD! Oh, and sushi ball rice is SUPPOSED to be slimy

Sam-sam-chan: I love you Sam! You are the only one who shows up to anime club other than me on a religious level lol. You are great and a funny person.

Reviewers: To all of you, thank you!

Reader: Staying with me while I become a lazy ass lol

I ABHOR you:

Ms. J: Who gave me that damn vocab word. YOUR ENGLISH SUCKS! (and you TEACH 10th grade English!)

Mrs. N: You are an annoying ass principal

Responses to last time's reviewers:

Elena: They are Serenity and Makoto… their lines switch… and they use each other's names…

Optical: Arti is a bit oblivious at times…

Let's start shall we?

* * *

The next morning Minako woke up early and quickly getting dressed, ran to the kitchen where she had a quaint meal before running back to her room. Sighing she shut the door, thinking she was up early enough to have escaped meeting her guardian or at least think of what she was going to say to him.

"I would think you were avoiding me." A male voice came from behind her. With a jump, the princess turned from the door to the source of noise. Why did none of her plans work right?

"Hey Artie! How are you? Had a good time with Luna?" She said scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Come and sit." Minako politely obeyed the command and sat as far away from her guardian as possible on the long couch.

"I apologize for transporting you. I hope you found your way to the place easily enough?"

"Yes." Artemis replied, deciding it best for his pride to leave out being lost for quite a while with a huge looming castle behind him. "I am sorry that I angered you but I am not sorry for telling you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Would you have acted any different?"

"Yes!"

"No, even though you would not be in love with another man, you were colder back then and would have sent me away for good."

Minako sighed and got up. Kneeling down on the floor, she crowed her arms and laid them under her head on Artemis' knees. "Artemis, you know I am going to die soon right?"

"You are never going to die Venus."

"Liar. I will die, you will not however. Promise me to stay with the Queen and Luna and not to leave them no matter what."

"Anything for you." Artemis said petting his love's hair. His heart twisted in the thought of having to just watch her from afar. At least she wouldn't abhor him in the end.

Two days of almost pure bliss past for the warrior occupants of the Lunarian castle. They awoke with the sun, and generally retired along with it. Minako had decided that for the sake of skill level and to eliminate the tiring magic use, the Senshi would be paired with a General. Unfortunately due to the hope of equal skill level, Minako had to make each set of lovers sparing partners. Hence the bliss, each couple was together every day, and no one wished to know if they were at night.

"ENDYMOIN! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Minako yelled on the last day of training before what she dubbed the long wait. The Venusian was constantly checking the others while still fighting the silver-haired general, who at the moment was blocking himself from another one of her attacks.

"I'm fighting!" The Earth Prince called back. With an angry hiss the blonde struck Kunzite's sword particularly hard and sent him reeling back. She stalked over to the Prince and standing directly in front of him, grabbed his collar and dragged him down to eye height.

"Listen, you are not to teach Serenity any of your damn techniques! She has to master the ones I instruct before she can even fight a newt! DO NOT tell her how to hold sword or how to wield it. She will never improve if you barley touch her with your weapon! You must attack her if you know the meaning of that word." Minako stopped her rant and turned to Serenity who was looking ready to cry. "Serenity, abandon the sword, you are going to use magic for the battle. Don't look so sad, even you could beat the Prince."

Serenity smiled widely at the alleged complement while the others, except the Earth Prince, burst into to quiet laughter. With a slight smirk the tyrant princess ordered the sparing to start again.

"Minako, that wasn't nice…" her partner whispered as the two became locked in a battle of strength, pushing each other swords with their own.

"That was nice for me."

"I know you can be so much sweeter." He said, quickly kissing her nose before pushing back and attacking again. Pouting for a second Minako turned her eyes to the Earth, remembering her time there.

"Minako… what's that?" Serenity said coming up to her leader's elbow and pointing to a black cloud that was eclipsed by the Earth.

"Metallia." Minako replied while glaring at the void. "Something's not right… training is over! Ami, do you have your visor?"

"Yes but-"

"Check the velocity of our enemy." The orange clad woman commanded. Her blue counterpart sighed and flipping her visor on ran some quick calculations before gasping.

"It's going three times as fast as yesterday! No, five!"

"Shit, she might be attacking today." Minako hissed to herself. "Serenity, Endymoin, you are no help here, go to the castle and ready the guard, we might be fighting for the universe in only a minute. The rest of you, fall in, girls line up with me, generals, behind us."

As the Earth Prince and Moon Princess had barley made their way to the Lunarian castle, the massive cloud was over head and a blood red light emitted from it. After a few seconds of scanning the area, the light focused on the eight warriors in the courtyard, soon narrowing to only the back line. With unsuspected quickness, the generals of the Earth where flying up towards the cloud, each attempting to break free of the evil laser.

"Nephrite!" Makoto called before a beam from the cloud hit her into an unconscious state.

"Zoicite!" Ami yelled, meeting the same fate as the Jupiter princess.

"Jadeite, get back here!" Rei cried with fresh tears as the blood red lightening bolt hit her as well.

"Fuck you Metallia!" Minako screamed as she dogged the bolt and transported upwards, quickly gaining on the beam's prisoners. As she was about to follow them swiftly into the dark cloud, she was repelled back, as though she had crashed into a wall. Transporting again and again Minako bashed into the invisible wall with her sword, hoping it would break.

"I'm going to kill you if you touch my precious Kunzite…" Minako whispered as her vision went blurry and she fell back to the ground one last time.

"Fuck, did I pass out?" Minako asked the ceiling as she opened her eyes. She had seen that ceiling way too many times to forget it. She was in the Lunarian infirmary, meaning she was in a bad enough shape to be under a nurse's constant watch instead of slumbering in her chambers.

"Behave Minako, you shouldn't get yourself so excited."

"Oh bite me Ami!"

"She's right you know, we are going to have some serious problems if you pass out again. You know you've been asleep for two whole days?"

"You're lying, aren't you Rei?" Minako said sitting up.

"No, and the cloud is still here. No word or movement other then the occasional red bolt. Killed twenty people already and according to the weather-fortune tellers, a storm shall break today."

"Metallia's storm. Get the guard ready, I'm taking one division to the east side, it is the least protected. Makoto, the west, Rei, you have South and Ami, you have the North. Serenity, I know you are in here! You have the courtyard." Minako jumped out of the bed and left the room with each Senshi following her, including the Moon Princess who was attempting to escape the wrath of her leader's training.

Before long the girls separated with promises to meet at the palace after they had cleared of any evil scum.

Hours later

Minako surveyed the battlefield, carnage lay every where the eye could see. Blotting the horrible images of her world gone to ashes out of her mind, she turned and ran to the entrance stairs to the palace. She found the other four Senshi and Prince Endymoin gathered there. All but the Princess Serenity drenched in blood, the Moon Princess was cowering near her lover, in her long white ceremonial gown, the hem and her shoes pink and muddied.

"Serenity, what the hell are you doing without your uniform?" Minako questioned harshly and sheathing her sword. Upon no answer from the lace and satin clad girl, the blonde leader slapped her across the face.

"Minako! Go easy on her! Her whole kingdom was just destroyed!" Ami pleaded, not only mad at the outburst, but for the interruption to the calculations of enemy forces she was doing.

"Minako, you may not hit her, think of all she's been through in the last few hours." Endymoin proclaimed as he caught the Venusian's wrist as it recoiled from hitting the one it was to protect. Unfortunately for the Prince, he did not see the other glove encased fist that was flying towards his stomach.

"You shall not give me orders, and never ever shall you be one to judge on a Senshi's tolerance from destruction. Forget it not that this is a planet I also call my home, one I hold as dear as Venus on which I've defended many times from invaders." She said coldly, glaring at the disheveled Prince who had been thrown to the floor with her attack. She turned on her heels to the blue haired Princess of Mercury. "As for you Ami, I hope you know that Metallia's forces have not only swamped the Earth and the Moon, but your dear icy planet will soon fall."

"I… I know." Ami replied, turning away from Minako to shed her tears. The green and red suited princess-senshi also had turned their backs on their leader and were looking down.

"Enough! Where is the Queen?" Minako demanded.

"Safe, she sealed herself away from the battle with the crystal, not even all of Metallia's forces could get her now." Rei answered, drying her wet cheeks and gazing towards the oncoming shadow.

"Shall we fight? There are still mean youma outside the gates, and our peoples are fighting them with all their strength." Makoto said gazing off towards the once pearly white gates that lead to the outer citadel.

"No, we shall not." Minako said, everyone turning to her in surprise. "I can feel her, Beryl is coming and I'll give you three guesses to figure out who the four possessed warriors following her are."

"Not…" Rei whispered.

"My Generals?" Endymoin said barley louder than Rei.

"Of course. And they are going after us, who else could she procure that would know not only who we are but our weaknesses and possibly our techniques?" Minako said her eyes set on the darkness that was approaching the once holy place. "Rei, Makoto, Ami, we'll each have out own problems, I leave you two, Endymoin and Serenity to kill Beryl. She's a damn sage, and a weak one at that, I should hope you can master her, yet one of you may need a different outlook on this situation."

Serenity shrunk back as Minako set her cold gaze forward and walked down the stairs followed by her Senshi. The cloud was soon above them and the girls formed a line ten paces to the right or the left of one another. From the cloud, five shapes dressed all in black floated slowly down. Two men flocked to each side of a tall woman with long red hair and a boomerang-like crown.

"Beryl- I'm going…" Minako started

"No more baking lessons for us, Nephrite my love." Makoto whispered thinking of the first time she had taken his hands in hers and taught him how to kneed the dough.

"Our last battle together, to bad it's against each other you damn Jadeite." Rei started to herself thinking of the first time he saved her from a giant lizard deamon who had her pinned to a tree.

"I'll find you in the next life and I promise to walk under a canopy of iris with you, this time I'll be wearing a wedding dress, wait for me Zoicite." Ami muttered, thinking of when she had sat by him in the Earthen gardens and he had bent down in front of her and held out the small white velvet box.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TAKING THE ONE MAN I HAVE LOVED AWAY FROM ME!" Minako cried, drawing her sword and charging forward, her girls quickly following suit.

Wouldn't that be a GREAT place to stop? Lol no? let's continue then!

The Generals dispersed from their master's side with unmatched and never before seen speed, running straight for the girl who had uttered their names a second before. Minako evaded Kunzite and leapt, holding her sword high at Beryl who was standing and admiring her work. The blonde was almost a foot away from the terrified sage's face when Minako was pelted back with amazing force, sending her colliding into a wall. Her vision blurred slightly as she heard the sickening thud of the impact and began to slid to the ground. Shuttering, she closed her eyes as she saw a shadow in the already dark courtyard hover over her.

"Minako, you alive?" a cold yet familiar voice whispered.

"Get away Kunzite, I can still kill you I hope you know!"

"I know, think of this as," he said pulling her up and crushing her already aching body against the brick. Breathing down her neck, he continued. "torture."

"Fight me or don't Kunzite, but…" Minako said peeling her eyes open and looking up into what she suspected were grey pools of nothing in his eyes, finding herself wrong she gasped. "You, you…. your eyes- you aren't possessed!"

"You could say that." He said, not moving from his spot and began nuzzling her neck. "But you also could say that I'm self-possessed."

"Kunzite… what do you mean…" Minako whispered and hearing a rustling noise strained her neck to look over his shoulder. She was surprise again as she saw that a pair of huge tall wings, black and leathery, had ripped through the back of his shirt and were covering them.

"I've learned a lot about deamons the past few years, and I found it possible to become half-deamon from a special potion, yet it is known for its tendency to kill the drinker before they can finish it. While you were gone, I was sure of your death, so I made and bought parts of the concotion, carrying it with me at all times, and by chance, it was in my jacket pocket when we were whisked away to the cloud castle. Metallia knows I am now a deamon but I am sure in secret she knows that having the gift of flight is the only way for me to kill you in a battle. Her eyes are entrusted to Beryl, and as the sage is unskilled in mystical lore outside her field, she believes me possessed by her master."

"Well then why did you save her? I could have killed that damn woman and left the darkness weak and blind! Kunzite let go of me! We must protect the others!" Minako said struggling against him. Kunzite closed his eyes and growled.

"Stop it Minako! I might kill you if you continue!" He said, his words taking her by surprise. "I told you I was self-possessed, and there is a down side to being a deamon, obsession. The one thing that was on my mind when I drank the potion will forever be my obsession, in all of my next lives. I live for it and it alone. This life and the next, I shall search for it and make it mine."

"What is it?" She whispered her heart beating fast as she was starting to think that her lover would kill her.

"You, my dear Princess." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. Stealing a heated kiss from her, he dragged his mouth down her jaw line and neck. Upon reaching the curve of her neck, he harshly bit down on her skin, holding his new found fangs in place for a few seconds as blood started to pour slowly out.

"What have you done?" Minako questioned, her body tense and erect in pain. The wound did not hurt her in the slightest, it was the power surging through her veins. A great aching was piercing her back. Kunzite pulled away as he tasted a tear as it rolled down to where he was sucking on her blood. Although he had gained a slightly colder attitude from the transformation, her pain and tears greatly affected him.

"Are you alright?"

"Get away from me!" Minako cried as she could feel just his presence stifling her. As he took a step back, she knelt to the ground clutching her head. A great power of her own was growing inside her to kill the energy that was infecting her. Screaming out, she released the power.

"MINAKO-" Kunzite was cut short as the golden light engulfed him and the rest of the moon. The small satellite planet was purified by the light, as Metallia's ghostly form speed upwards in an attempt to escape. With in the blink of an eye, each human and youma, and anything that had breathed before the battle, raised from the ground inside a golden orb.

Minako chanted some few small words as she died, the same words that were forever engraved on her Holy Crystal sword, which say alone, stuck far into the ground after she had been thrown aside. The fleeting shadow was hurled towards the east where a large stone door had appeared and was slowly opening. With a hideous cry, Metallia was hurled inwards as the doors slammed closed with a thud. The noise set off a reaction, the energy not yet gone, quickly drew from the other inner solar system Senshi. In complete silence, the energy engulfed the planet and erupted, the bubble encased persons floating off towards the Earth.

"My love..." Rei and Jadeite whispered with their last breaths as they clung on to each other.

"I promise…" Ami and Zoicite said as they latched their hands together.

"I will…" Makoto and Nephrite sighed as their lips touched one final time.

"Find you…" Serenity gasped as she heaved a sword through her chest, her tears and blood falling on Mamoru whose bloodied corpse was laying on her lap.

"Again…" Kunzite cried as she cradled Minako's lifeless figure.

"So here ends this age." The Queen whispered as she released her shield and walked to her balcony. Astounded by the destruction and silence, she leaned against a pillar to regain her composure. Sighing she lifted her Crescent Wand, ready to send the orb to the Earth, where they would slowly awake, the weakest first, and her own dear Senshi and their counterparts almost a thousand years later.

"Wait! My Queen!" Luna called as she ran down the corridor in her cat form, Artemis at her side. "Do not send them off yet! There is still much to prepare for their awakening."

"You are right my little Mau child. Let us find a suitable resting place for you to meet me on your return." She said as she walked slowly away, her white gown and silver hair trailing slowly behind her.

"Our return?" Artemis pondered.

"Of course." The Queen said, taking her time to talk. "You and Luna shall be sent to Earth as well, and wake up when the girls are reborn. Luna will follow Rei and Artemis, you follow Makoto, I think they will receive their memories first. The Imperium Crystal will live inside Serenity, and she shall produce it in time, but she will need protection and that will require all the scouts."

"My liege, I would think that not wise." Luna commented as she pattered alongside the woman. "Surely then it would be wiser for me to train Serenity, as she will have some power with the Crystal inside her. As you well know, she may also need the most training."

"I would guess you right dear advisor. You then are now Serenity's advisor and guardian. But with all the girls assembled, how can they function without a capable leader? Artemis, I have changed my mind, you shall train Minako. She may awaken sooner than the others, for beholding this power," the Queen said motioning to the bubbles of beings. "I believe she may awaken as a Senshi before the others. You will find her and train her to fight her battles alone, once Luna and Serenity have gathered the others you shall join. Minako will have enough power by then to control the girls as she did this life time."

"My Queen, I would always take my duties as you know but I can not except this one. I have done something that I am sure Minako would not stand for me to guard her again." The white cat said sadly, knowing that Minako would assume that he would fall in love with her again and send him away sooner.

"She will not remember. None of you will remember, I shall seal away all of the memories from this time. You two shall keep fragments, but only enough to complete your mission. Ah, I have found my grave." The woman said kneeling down on the symbol in the center of the courtyard. Minako's sword was conveniently in front of her, and smiling the Queen looked to her advisors. "I shall not say goodbye, but only that I hope you well and that you should visit me soon. Gather all five, and allow Minako to pull her sword, as no other may lift it. I shall appear and meet you then."

"My Queen." The two cats said bowing. Holding out her wand, the Queen made a bubble appear around the two now sleeping cats. Flicking the wand the orbs rose and rocketed to Earth, to restart on a soon to be freshly healed planet. The queen held out her hand and allowed the wand to drift upwards and into the stream of golden light, knowing it would find its way to Luna.

"Go forth and save the next Silver Millennium." She said. Closing her eyes she smiled a joyful yet sad smile, and with that she melted into the stone and ground to await the coming of her daughter and her protectors.

Yay! It's done! I just need to post the sequel! (I must chapterize it first though)

Please review!

Or AIM me with messages of love . CassieLaFearie


	15. Read me Puuuhwez?

An After Note

I don't know what prompted me to write this- but I did.

I just wanted to that All of you who read, all of you who will read, for you comments. It's been over three years since I started on this, and I've changed alot. I attended school, (I started while I was still homeschooled), and lived in Japan for 8 months, and NOW I am in New Zealand getting my BA. Out of everything, reading your reviews has made me the happiest I can be. Thank you all so much for you kind words, and everything.

I'll still be here every now and then, my writing isn't the same as I'm studying other languages, and haven't worked on this material in a long time, but I'll give it my best shot.

Please check out my Profile, most information is there, on where to stalk, I mean... find me. And I love making new friends so yes... please feel free to pip up once in a while.

This Story, along with ones to come, will soon be found on lemondrop-davie(DOT)livejournal(DOT)com , along with my icons, cosplays and creative insanity. (replace the (DOT) with " . " and all will be good) Another advantage of reading there, is you have the revised versions- grammar that was edited today for example... I do realize that this story in perticular has MANY "dot dot dot" moments where you have no idea what I meant to say. those have mostly been fixxed in the LJ version. See You All Sooon!

Much love, and thanks for keeping me going all these years.

Kiwi

And for those who said WTF to that deamon bit... I DON'T KNOW! Oo It was my obsession at the time. it works okay for the next bit... I think


End file.
